Who are you?
by mo5BoLo
Summary: What happens when Lauren wakes up with amnesia? Will Lauren remember Bo? Set some time after the final episode in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Lauren wakes up with amnesia?**

Chapter 1

I feel the warmth on my back as my senses begin to wake me up. I am on my front with the left side of my head resting on a soft pillow. I feel a silk sheet covering the lower part of my body just above my bottom, whilst the sun streams onto my back warming me. Suddenly a gentle kiss is placed on my left shoulder and then another, the kisses move across the top of my back and I smile. I feel gentle hands following the kisses that are now travelling down my back, touching my sensual spots and making me moan quietly. _This is most enjoyable._ I muse to myself. The kisses increase into the small dip I have in my lower back sending a tingle through my body. _This person knows my weaknesses or just a lucky quest!_ I murmur in the delightful pleasure the person is causing me.

"Good morning, my love."

My eyes shoot open at the unfamiliar female sultry voice from behind me. I am facing a wall to wall ceiling to floor window, which the sun is peeking through and looks out onto skyscrapers. _This is not my room, Shit! Where am I? It must be a one night stand, Shit! I don't like these. But she called me my love, oh god!_ My mind is racing as to what to do, I close my eyes quickly hoping the person did not see them open.

"Come on Lauren stop teasing me, I know you are awake." The voice says lightly, gently slapping my bottom.

 _She knows my name! Of course she would that's the first thing you ask when meeting someone._ I chide myself. In a second I decide to turn over and see if I can remember this woman. I open my eyes again and turn onto my back, smiling. I am astounded by what I see. A gorgeous, beautiful, stunning brunette with sparking deep brown eyes looking at me. _I have won the Lottery or is this a dream._ I swallow and look from her face to her other assets, glorious breasts, as she slowly crawls up to within millimetres of my face, smiling all the time. Her lips lightly crash into mine and I am lost in the sensations coursing through my body as her tongue dances with my tongue. _Oh my! Can I keep up?_ My mind tells me as my hands are gliding slowly over her back, whilst one of her hands moves down my side to my thighs. _Why cannot I remember who this stunning woman is? I must have been so drunk last night. This is one hell of a one night stand!_ I think to myself. She breaks off the kiss to attach herself to my left breast whilst massaging the right, a loud moan escapes me. I feel incredibly aroused, as my mind is screaming out. W _hat is happening? Who is this and where am I?_ The delicious woman moves from my breast down to just below my bellybutton. She places several kisses on my warm skin, smiles and gentle strokes the area with her left hand. _Oh shit! She's married, I don't do married women._ She opens my legs further and I don't stop her, as she kisses my thighs before moving to my very wet pussy.

"You are so ready for me, Lauren." She says looking up at me with that adorable smile.

I smile back and wink. _Idiot! But what could I say I don't know her name._ My mind is quickly brought back to reality by her ministrations with her mouth on my clit and fingers inside of me. "Oh god, oh god, so good, fuck! ….." Is the last thing I say before a mind-blowing orgasm crashes over me, with me screaming in ecstasy. Then another one and one more before my breath is nearly non-existent. Everything is a blur, other than I hear her panicked voice.

"Shit! Lauren, I got carried away."

Her lips are on mine and I open up trying to breathe. I feel warmth down my throat and then I am coughing and sit up sharply, breathing deeply. _Oh my god, what just happened? Three mind-blowing orgasms and then I felt I was drowning._

"Sorry Lauren, I am really sorry," She says panic in her blue eyes.

She gets off the bed and runs out the room, I fall back onto the bed. I tingle all over and I don't think I can move. My breathing is back to normal _I must have had a panic attack._ I think to myself. The beautiful woman soon returns with a glass of water in her hand.

"Here you go." she says helping to raise me up to sip the water.

"Thanks." I reply after a couple of gulps.

"Well at least your awake now." She smirks and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Come on we have a plane to catch." She says getting off the bed and walking to a door opposite.

 _Shit! shit! A plane. What is she talking about? I don't know who she is. I have to get out of here, and get back home._ I look around the room and see clothes abandon on the floor. I hear a shower running.

"Hey love, come and join me." She calls from the bathroom.

"I'll give that a rain check." I reply picking up clothes or at least the ones that looked like they would fit. I find a cocktail dress, high heeled shoes and underwear that will fit.

Walking quickly as I can with my jelly legs, out of the large bedroom and down a corridor, I find myself in a large expensive looking lounge. I swiftly put the clothes on and look around for my purse. I see a purse on a side table near what looks like a front door, it didn't look like my purse, but neither did the clothes I was now wearing. I grab the purse, open the door and walk into a carpeted corridor. To the left was the lift, I walked swiftly as I could in the heels I was wearing, which fitted so must be mine. _This is so baffling. A woman I don't know, clothes I don't recognise. What have I got myself into? Was I kidnapped?_ I muse as I wait for the lift to come. I step into the lift as the beautiful brunette woman dressed in a robe, comes out of the apartment. The doors seem to close slowly as I see her run towards me, eyes wide open.

"Lauren! Where are going?" She shouts in what seems to be in panic.

When the lift gets to the ground floor, I hurry out of the building. I notice the door man smile at me as he opens the glass front door.

"Anything I can get you Mrs Lewis?" he says.

 _Is he talking to me?_ I look around, there is no one else.

"Errr no thank you." I say walking rapidly out and to my right along the street.

I quickly find a side street and then another and another. I don't know where I am or where I am going, I just walk. _I can't believe what happened, god but she was heart stopping beautiful. The last thing I remember is finishing my last exams and looking forward to my residency after the summer holiday. Holly and I went to the party, I must ask her what happened. But first I must find out where I am and get back home._ I think as I walk round the streets. I am starting to feel tired when I see a small church. That would be a good place to find out where I am. I open the front door and head towards the front. I sit in one of the front pews catching my breath.

"Hello, can I help you?" A gentle male voice asks from behind me.

I turn round to see the priest standing a few paces behind me in the aisle.

"I hope so, only I'm lost."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 2

"I see." The priest says. "I am Father Simon, shall we go into my chambers and talk." He motions for me to follow him. I am so tired, I slowly follow him. There is a desk and chair where he sits, and a couch that I flop down on.

"Now how can I help you? First of all what is your name?" he asks softly.

"My name is Lauren Lewis and I am a medical student or at least I think I am." I reply closing my eyes, leaning on the back of the couch and trying to think over what has happened.

"If you don't mind me saying, but are you not a bit old to be a student?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"That's the problem, it's the last thing I remember before waking up this morning in a strange bed with a beautiful ….err …. another person. I cannot remember anything between being a student and now, and yes I know I must be older than my last memory." I am looking straight at him.

"Well for one thing, you are married," He says looking at my hands that are resting in my lap. "Someone will miss you."

I look down and see a delicate wedding band with a matching engagement ring on my left hand. They are in a white metal with what looks like a diamond inset into the engagement ring. They are exquisite and must have been very expensive. I had been so wrapped up with getting away I had not felt the rings on my fingers.

"That's one of the problems I don't know who to," Tears start to flow down my cheek "the doorman at the building that I found myself in called me Mrs Lewis. Does that mean I married another person named Lewis or did the person I marry take my name and why can I not remember that?" I say, trying to think how I would wind up as Mrs Lewis. "You would think that I would remember such an important event in my life."

"We could ask the police to look up your husband's name." he said.

"I don't like men." It slipped out before I could think "I mean I'm …."

"Don't worry, my congregation includes all sorts," He interrupts me chuckling "so your spouse could have taken your name, hence why you're Mrs Lewis."

My head starts to hurt. _Was the stunning woman my wife? If she was, I had just run out on her. Oh God! She must be frantic. Should I go back to her?_

"Do you have any identification with you?" Father Simon looked at the purse in my lap.

I looked at the purse and then at the priest. "I just grabbed this, I don't know even if it is mine."

"Then perhaps you should look to see if it helps." He says with a smile.

I open the purse up and tip the contents on the couch next to me. There is a compact, lipstick, tissue a small knife and a drivers licence. No money, which I find strange. I look at the drivers licence.

"Ysabeau Dennis - Lewis," I read out loud "who has a double barrelled name nowadays?" I ask looking at Father Simon.

Father Simon has a wide eyed expression on his face, which he quickly suppresses and smiles at me. _He knows who Ysabeau Dennis - Lewis is._

"Do you know who this is?" I ask looking directly at him.

"No, but I will make some enquires," He smiles awkwardly "now I know of a place you can stay at, whilst I ask around. That's if you wish?" he says in a friendly manner, writing down an address on a piece of paper.

 _I know he is lying and I don't like it, but I will play along_. I look at him and smile.

"Yes thank you, you are most helpful." I stand up and take the address as well as picking up the purse and its contents.

At the door I thank him once again and walk in the direction of the address until I see him go back in to the church. I cross over the road and change course. I didn't know if he knew this Ysabeau, but I didn't like the way he lied to me. _I needed to find a place to stay and eat._ A homeless shelter would be the only place I could stay, but I didn't recognize this area at all. I had helped out in shelters when I was younger, so I knew what I could expect. It was starting to get dark and I knew that I wouldn't survive the night in the cocktail dress I was wearing. I had taken the heels off for now and kept walking.

"Hey beautiful." A man's rough voice came from behind me. I kept walking _it couldn't be for me, I wasn't that beautiful._ Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. "Hey I was talking to you."

"What! You must be mistaken." I say struggling to get free, but he now grabs me with both hands and drags me into a side street.

I scream, he puts a hand over my mouth. I am fighting with all my might and manage an elbow into his stomach. He loosens his grip and I hit him again, this time in his throat. He lets go and I run as fast as I can. I thought I heard a growl and a scream, but I am not turning round as it would slow me down. I come to the main street, turn right and run. I see it, the one place I may be safe in. A homeless shelter, I run up to the door, pause, getting my breath back and walk in. There were mattresses laid out in the centre with table and chairs around the sides filled with people. A large hatchway was open opposite the front door. I felt tears running down my cheeks again and made my way towards the nearest empty chair near a table. After a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"I'm sorry dear. Would you like a coffee?" A soft female voice asked.

I look up to see a small rotund lady in her fifties smiling at me. I nod. I watch her go over to the hatch and come back.

"There you go dear. My name is Elizabeth, can I get you anything else?" She says putting the coffee down on the table. I look down at my torn dress, no shoes and dirty hands. I feel the tears flow.

"I am scared, I don't know who I am, I don't even know how old I am and the one person who could possibly help me I have run away from. I am mess." The tears fall and I let them. I lay my head on the table and cry and cry. I know that I am crying in front of others, but I don't care, I have nothing to lose. A hand gently rubs my back and her words comfort me.

"There, there. I am sure it will be alright." She continues until I finally stop crying and take a sip of the coffee.

"Thank you." I say through the sniffles.

"That's okay dear. Now I expect you could do with some food. Just wait here." She says going to the hatch again.

 _As if I could move, I am so tired._ I close my eyes briefly and when I open them there is a bowl of vegetable soup in front of me. I grasp the spoon eagerly and start eating, it is heaven. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I had finished the whole contents of the bowl. Elizabeth stayed with me, asking a few questions.

"Now dear, why are you scared?" she asks softly.

"I can't remember anything since med school, until I woke up this morning in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger," _Who was gorgeous, why did I run?_ I briefly think to myself. "I was so scared and I ran instead of finding out who I was."

"I see, and you think this stranger would help you. Why don't you go back to them?" She says gentle.

"I don't know if she will, but I think I may be married to her. But what if I am not?" I look solemnly at her. "What if I don't love her and that's why I ran from her."

I show Elizabeth the driver's license, she shows no indication of recognising the name on the license. "I found this in the purse in the room and the doorman called me Mrs Lewis, so I guess we are married."

"Well perhaps you may only find out the answer by going back, but I suggest not tonight. Stay here, I am sure we have some spare clothes you could have and a bed." She says getting up and leaving me to finish my coffee. Elizabeth soon comes back with some grey slacks, a white button down shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of loafers. She shows me where I can change and clean myself up. The clothes fit me well and are comfortable.

"Now dear. We have a spare room that you can use," I furrow my brow "sometimes we get helpers who come from out of town for a week and stay here."

I follow her into the back of the building and to a door on the left of a short corridor. She opens the door and I enter. There is a single bed with a blanket, a side table and two chairs and a small wardrobe.

I turn round and smile "Thank you Elizabeth." I hug her.

"Now gets some sleep and we will talk in the morning when you feel better. Good night." Elizabeth smiles back and closes the door to the room.

I slip of the clothes, folding neatly and putting them on one of the chairs. I get into the bed under the blanket and look up at the ceiling. I cast mind back to when I was at med school, trying to think forwards to just before today.

Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for your reviews. I am new to this, but I love the show.**

Chapter 3

I sit bolt upright, the dream I just had seemed so real. The sun was streaming in through the small window to my right, which meant it must be late morning. I moved the blanket and swing my legs off the bed, sitting thinking about the dream.

 _I am in an examination room, there are plants on one wall. I loved investigating plant species as a child. There is an array of x-ray pictures behind HER as I am filling out a chart. As ever she is her beautiful self, half naked before me. She gets dressed and smiles that wonderful beaming smile at me. I am dressed in a lab coat._

 _Oh my god_ _I AM a doctor, but where?_ _I must talk to Elizabeth_. _This must have been when I first met her, she must have been my patient_. I get dressed and look at the ripped cocktail dress, it is ruined beyond repair, I go out the back and throw it in the dumpster. Coming back in I go to the kitchen and see Elizabeth chatting with four other people, three women and a man.

"Come and have some breakfast with us." One of the women says cheerfully.

I smile and join them in eating pancakes, eggs and bacon and drink a cup of coffee. They are chatting about some of the homeless people that come through the doors each day, it is interesting to see these people care so much. Whilst helping with the washing up with Elizabeth I tell her about my dream.

"Well that's good news. You have something to go on." She says happily.

"I suppose so. How many hospitals are there in the city?" I ask.

Suddenly the door bursts open "Well well the good doctor is here." A skinny black leather clad man walks in, with a big grin on his face. He looks like a Goth.

I move slowly out of the kitchen to the sleeping area "You know me?" I ask.

"Oh! Oh good one doc. Everyone has been looking for you." He moves closer to me and grabs my wrist "and you are going to make me a pretty packet." He leers at me.

I don't like the look of him or his manner. I struggle to get out of his grip, I look down and try to get free with my other hand, as he pulls me towards the door.

Twang!

Suddenly he lets go and drops to the floor. I look up and see Elizabeth with a frying pan in her hand, I stare at her in surprise. After a few seconds I bend down, feel his pulse and look at the back of his head _he is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but he will be okay._

"Oh dear. Is he okay?" Elizabeth asks in a worried voice.

"Yes, he will have a bad headache when he wakes up, but he will be okay. Any harder though and you may have broken his skull," I reply with a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh dear, I thought he was going to hurt you. Well he confirmed one thing though, he called you doctor. I think I know someone who might be able to help you." Elizabeth said. "Oh folks," she calls to the others in the kitchen, going over and giving the frying pan to one of the them "please don't tell him anything when he wakes up." They all nod. "Right lets go and speak to my granddaughter."

I go and grab the purse and follow Elizabeth out the back to her car. After driving for about forty minutes she turns into a drive way of a single story house, neat garden and a garage. I have no idea where we are, other than all the houses around here are the same. We enter the house with Elizabeth calling out for Casey, I assume is her granddaughter. We move into the sitting room and after a few minutes Casey comes running down the stairs. She is dressed in slacks and a t-shirt, is slightly smaller than me and looks very similar to her grandmother.

"Hi, grams." She says and then looks at me.

"Casey this is Lauren and she needs your help." Elizabeth says pre-empting Casey's question.

"Okay, what can I do?" she asks.

"Can you look up on the computer for a Doctor Lauren Lewis, and see what information you can gather? Please dear, whilst I make us a pot of coffee." Elizabeth moves to the kitchen, whilst I sit on the couch.

"No problem, I'll go do it now." Casey runs back upstairs.

"Thanks dear." Elizabeth shouts out.

The room is very homely with the couch that I am sitting on, two matching side chairs, a small television on a table, a coffee table in front of the couch and lots of pictures of people I assume are her family. After a few moments Elizabeth comes out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee, three cups and some muffins on a tray.

"Tuck in dear." She says.

"Elizabeth, why are you helping me?" I ask after a while of enjoying the coffee and muffins.

Elizabeth puts down her cup. "Well dear since Henry, my husband, died I have been helping people for several years. It gives something to do and I hope that good will come from it."

After about an hour Casey comes racing down stairs. "Err do you have other information about yourself Dr Lewis. Like birth date?" She asks.

I look at Casey and then Elizabeth. "No, why is there a problem?"

"You don't exist," Casey said bluntly "I've tried the police, government and the web and nothing."

"That's impossible, I'm here." I say shocked.

"What about this person?" I say finding the driver's license and giving it to her.

"I'll go and try." She says taking the license from me and going back upstairs.

I sit on the couch still stunned. _How can I not be in the system if I am a doctor? It doesn't make sense._ I am still mulling over the situation when Casey comes downstairs.

"Well. She is on the police site." Casey says handing back the license.

"I sense a but." I reply looking at her.

"It shows what is on her license, and refers any further information to a detective Dyson Thornwood."

I frown. "What could that mean? Is she a police office or a criminal?"

"Either. I don't know, but I couldn't find anything else about her. Sorry."

"That's okay and thank you." I say, still puzzled.

"What are you going to do my dear?" Elizabeth asks.

"I guest, I find detective Dyson Thornwood. He must have an idea of who Ysabeau Dennis – Lewis is, and hopeful who I am." I reply.

"Can you show Lauren where the detective is Casey?" Elizabeth asks "I have to go back to the shelter and make sure that strange man I hit is okay and doesn't find you again. I also have to prepare for tonight, you are welcome to stay here any time." She says tapping my hand and smiling.

"Be careful." I say, as Elizabeth gets up and walks out the door.

"Right then. Can you ride a motorbike?" Casey asks.

"I have no idea." I reply.

"Don't worry. Just sit behind me and hold on. I've got extra helmet, so you will be fine. Give me a few to get changed and we'll be off." Casey goes back upstairs.

I sit pondering. _This whole thing is strange, hopeful the detective can throw some light on who I am. I am so tired though, perhaps I'll go to a hospital next._

"Come on then." Casey has changed into some black leathers and towards the back door, I follow her. She hands me a helmet and I get on the back of a Honda Shadow Phantom.

It takes about half an hour to get to the police station, even though the traffic was heavy as we got nearer the centre of the city. Casey weaved in and out of the traffic hold up and parked right outside the front. I dismount and stand outside for a few seconds.

"You okay, do you want me to come in with you?" Casey asks.

"I am alright." I reply looking back at her with a smile.

"Well I will be down at the coffee shop down the street for the next hour, if you want me." Casey says putting her helmet back on.

I nod at her, take a deep breath and go in nervously. _What am I going to find out?_

A slim female figure dressed all in black, looks out of the large window onto the city before her, contemplating her next move.

"Well any news?" She asks as a tall slim man enters the room behind her.

"I am afraid not, Dr Lauren Lewis seems to have vanished." He replies.

"We need to find her quickly. Call in all the favours you have and find her." She instructs him.

The man nods and quickly exits the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you for all the reviews. I am on Easter break at the moment and hope to be able to post at least a chapter per week afterwards. Please keep reading and enjoying the ride I am taking you on.**

Chapter 4

"Why! Dyson, why did she leave?" Bo cried out, she had been distraught when Lauren disappeared, but now all she what to do was find the love of her life. "I thought finally we were happy, we had promised ourselves to each other verbally and now legally. We were just about to go on our honeymoon. So why!" Bo shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air and pacing across the floor of the lounge.

Since Lauren had gone these pass two days, Bo had been inconsolable and moped about the apartment hoping that Lauren would return. Bo couldn't understand why now. Bo could manage being away from Lauren, she had done that on several occasions, but to not know where or why Lauren had gone was killing her. This was the first time both of them had been able to acquire some time off to go on a holiday, Lauren from the clinic and Bo from clearing up the mess left by her father. There were still some problems from minor fae, but nothing that a couple of weeks away could harm. Bo had found that her purse was gone and Laurens was still in the apartment, but sadly so were both of their phones, so they couldn't call or track Lauren.

"I don't know Bo, but we will find her. I promise. Mark and Vex are looking for her at this moment." Dyson replied. "What exactly happened? Try and remember everything"

"We had a few drinks at the Dal, then came home and went to bed. In morning after I woke Lauren up, I went to have a shower and when I came out she was gone. I heard the lift bell and ran out to see her in the lift." Bo turned to Dyson her eyes wide open "She looked scared, something frightened her."

"What would she be scared about?" Dyson asked puzzled.

"I don't know. If I did we would have found her by now." Bo replied sarcastically.

"It bloody hurts!" a voice came through the door.

"Well you shouldn't have grabbed her." Another voice chastised.

"It wasn't her that hit me it was the silly old bat." The first voice said.

"What's going on? Vex." Bo asked opening the door making the two men jump. "Did you find Lauren?"

"Yes he did and then got hit with a frying pan." The second man replied giggling. "You have to admit it is funny, the great Mesmer taken out by a little old lady."

"What!" Bo exclaimed frowning.

"I found her in one of those homeless shelters, near where Dyson tackled that dark fae attacker." Vex explained. "Only when I grabbed her hand this old bat hit me with a frying pan, could have busted my head."

"Why didn't she just come with you?" Dyson asked frowning.

"She didn't to seem to recognise my charming self. I don't know why though." Vex replied sweeping his hands down himself.

"Why did she not recognise you?" Bo quietly said to herself, however Dyson heard.

"What are you thinking Bo?" Dyson asked.

"I am not sure, but she was frightened and then doesn't recognise Vex. Are there any fae that could cause that?" Bo asks looking at Dyson.

Dyson shrugs and grins "Lauren would have known."

"Well we better talk to this little old lady, what's her name?" Bo asked walking to the door.

"Err … Ellie, or was Ethel, no Elizabeth. Yer Elizabeth." Vex replied.

"I'll go to the station and see if anything has turned up. Mark you go with Bo," Dyson instructs his son.

"Yer, after I've got rid of this damn headache."

"Go to the hospital and they can check that you haven't cracked your skull, and keep looking." Dyson said exiting the room.

"Yer, yer. Silly old bat could have killed me." Vex rubs the back of his head and exits the apartment heading for the hospital.

Bo and Mark reach the homeless shelter, but find the front doors locked. They move round the rear of the building and look for a back entrance. Near a dumpster they find the back entrance unlocked.

"Hey look." Mark said holding up a ruined cocktail dress he found in the dumpster.

"Lauren was wearing that when she left." Bo looks at the torn dress and anger flares in her eyes.

The entrance leads to a corridor with a couple of doors on the left and one to the right of them.

"Hello, is any one there?" Bo calls out loudly.

A tall woman with black short cut hair in her mid-thirties comes out of the door to the right of them, with a broom in her hand. "We're closed." She says looking up and down at Bo. "And you don't look as if you are in need of anything."

Bo smiles "We are looking for someone and understand she stayed here."

The woman looks at Mark and then back to Bo "We have a lot of people come through here, we don't keep tabs on them." She says curtly, frowning.

"Okay, can we speak to Elizabeth then, please?" Bo asks.

"Sorry don't know anybody by that name. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." The woman replies.

Bo moves close to her, touches her arm gently and sends a pulse up her arm. The red warmth goes through the woman and she smiles at Bo.

"Now tell me where can I find Elizabeth?" Bo politely asks.

"I can give you her address, but she will be back soon to help me set up for this evening." The woman replies, still smiling at Bo.

"Thank you and carry on with your work." Bo commands and turns to Mark. "I think we will wait."

After about an hour a small plump lady in her late fifties enters the building, having unlocked the front door.

"Shelley! Have you fini ….." Elizabeth stops as she sees two people sitting at a table by the hatch way. She walks towards the middle of the room and stops to put the keys into her bag. "Can I help you dears?" Elizabeth asks smiling whilst looking at Bo and Mark.

"I hope so." Bo stands up and crosses to where Elizabeth is standing. "We are looking for Lauren and I was told that she was here. Is she?" Bo returns the smile.

"Oh, and why would you be looking for her?" Elizabeth asks rather than answering Bo's question.

Bo looks intently at Elizabeth before answering. "Lauren is my wife and we were about to go on our honeymoon when she disappeared. I don't know why she left." Tears begin to well up in Bo's eyes, but she holds them back. "I just want her back safe."

Elizabeth can see the distraught feelings on the woman's face as Bo stands in front of her. "I think we need to talk, come and sit with me and have a mug of coffee." Elizabeth moves to the hatch way and calls to Shelley.

"I just want to know where Lauren is." Bo sighs.

Elizabeth turns around to face Bo "My dear, Lauren was at my house, but I think you need to know something first."

"What?" Bo is intrigued and worried.

Elizabeth goes into the kitchen and retrieves three mugs of coffee, milk and sugar and carries them on a tray to where Bo and Mark are sitting.

"There we go." she says putting the tray down and sitting opposite to Bo. "You love her very much don't you, dear?"

Bo stares at Elizabeth wishing she would hurry up and tell her where Lauren might be. Taking a gulp of her coffee and placing the mug back on the table. "With all my heart." Bo replies honestly.

Elizabeth nods. "I thought as much." Elizabeth takes Bo's hand. "Lauren came to my house to find out who she was, my granddaughter is very good on computers and tried to help. Lauren had found out that she was a doctor and guessed that she is married, by the lovely rings on her finger."

Bo looked at the matching rings on her wedding finger and fiddled with them, thinking of the day they got married. "Is Lauren at your house now?"

"No she left with my granddaughter to go to the police station after Casey checked your driving license. Lauren should be there now." Elizabeth answered, still holding Bo's hand. "When you find Lauren you must be patient with her."

"Which police station?" Bo asks, a glimmer of hope suddenly grasping at her.

"I don't know, my granddaughter knew which one. It was the one with detective Thornwood is in." Elizabeth replied.

"Dyson was going there, he may have her already." Mark said standing up next to Bo.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Bo smiles, stands and turns walking towards the door.

"I hope you find each other, dear." Elizabeth calls out as Bo reaches the door.

Outside Bo stops suddenly and turns to Mark "Why does Lauren not know who she is?" Bo's eyes widen and she races to the car. "Shit! We need to find her soon, she may be in danger."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can I please see detective Thornwood?" I ask the burly looking man behind the desk.

"Hello, Doctor Lewis." He smiles "I don't think Dyson is in at the moment, but you can go through and wait for him." He says returning to his paperwork.

 _Shit! Go through where._ "Err …. No thank you, I'll come back later." I say walking back out the door, my heart rate going up.

I head down the street in the direction that Casey said she would be going to meet up with her friends. _I'm going to go to a hospital, they can surely help. They will be able to work out what is wrong, it could be a form of amnesia_ I ponder to myself. I see Casey's bike. _Ah good._ I am suddenly feeling very tired and have a blinding headache, as I walk up to the window of the shop and see Casey at a table with a couple of people. I enter and walk to her table.

"Hi, Casey could you take me to the nearest hospital please." I ask smiling and apologising for interrupting.

"Hey doc, err ….. There's a hospital nearby, they're apparently very good. How about I take you there." Casey says rising from her seat.

"Yes that will be fine, thank you." I reply.

Casey says goodbye to her friends and we both go outside to the bike. The glorious sunshine hits me like lightening at the back of my eyes. With no sunglasses I am temporally blinded by the brightness and stop still shading my eyes.

"Hey you okay doc, the hospital not far." Casey says anxiously, coming next to me. "Here's the helmet, hold on tight I'll get you there as soon as."

I nod, mount the bike and cling on for dear life, leaning my head on her back and closing my eyes trying to will the headache away. We arrive at the hospital fairly quickly and dismount the bike.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Casey asks. I nod and we enter the hospital together.

"Doctor Lewis, have you forgotten something?" The petite blonde haired woman asks from behind the desk that is near the front door.

I look at Casey, wide eyed and then back to the woman. _What now?_ I look at her name tag.

"Yes I have Sarah, I'm err … just going to err …. pick it up." I stutter and walk down the nearest corridor.

I don't look back. I turn a corner and see the Goth. _Oh no!_ I think and glance around for a way out. He grins and stretches out his hand towards me. I try to turn, but can't move. _I must be hypnotised, I will close my eyes._ Having closed my eyes I try to move, but still cannot.

"You doc, have been causing us a lot of pain." I hear him say coming closer to me. "And nobody seems to know why, so what is going on in that super brain of yours?" his voice sounds menacing.

Fear is coursing through my body, _I don't know this man and I don't want to. I wish he would leave me alone._ I feel tears well up in my still closed eyes.

"Vex let her go!" a deep voice yells from behind me.

"Look wolfy, I was just stopping her from leaving. Nothing more." He says right next to me, his breathe glancing my cheek.

I open my eyes and feel that I can turn round now. I see a tall muscular bearded man standing looking at the man named Vex and then back to me.

"Hey doc, the nurse sa …" Casey says coming round the corner, stopping next to the tall man.

Both men look at Casey. _I don't know these people. I have to get out of here, they are frightening._ I see a gap and run, I see Casey knock the tall man with her helmet as he makes a grab for me. I run towards the front door, out in the sun and turn left.

"LAUREN!"

That voice.

I stop, turn and there she is. Her beautiful stunning self, sauntering towards me slowly, her eyes locked with mine. I see the others pile out of the front doors and stop, watching us. As she gets closer I take a nervous small step back.

"Who are you?" I plead as she is within touching distance of me.

"Lauren." She says softly, taking another step forward before stopping directly in front of me. "It's me, your wife, your family."

I take a deep breath. "I don't remember." A few tears start to fall down my cheeks. _I wish I did know this wonderful looking woman_ flashes through my mind.

"Then perhaps this will help." She moves swiftly into my space.

Gently placing her right hand on the back of my neck and her left on waist, pulling me in for a kiss that I melt into. I let her tongue into my mouth and a tingle goes down my body as our tongues dance together. I moan quietly at the sensations running through my body. There is a warmth down my throat and a longing that I can't quite understand, my head stops pounding like the drums in a band. She slowly pulls away from the kiss after what seems like hours but are only seconds, her hand still at the back of my neck as our foreheads lean against each other.

I take a moment. "All that reminds me of, is the other morning. I don't know you." I say softly, trying to keep control of myself.

She pulls slightly away, removing her hands and gazes at me from those sparkling blue eyes. _Wait she had brown eyes a minute ago._ I take a step back, our eyes still locked together.

"Lauren, let me help you to remember." She goes to take my hand, but I step out of her reach.

Casey suddenly appears in front of me. "Look lady if Lauren says she doesn't know you, she doesn't know you." She says firmly, then turning to me. "Shall I take you back to our place?"

I glance at Casey and then back to her. Her eyes are now back to dark brown.

"Are you Ysabeau?" I ask her tentatively.

"Yes, but most people call me Bo." She softly replies "Lauren, please let me help you." She pleads with concern written on her face, but does not move towards me or Casey.

Casey hands me the helmet. I hesitate looking at Casey and then at Ysabeau.

My stomach rumbles "I am tired, I think I will stay." I say to Casey handing the helmet back to her.

"Are you sure?" Casey asks earnestly.

"I don't remember her, but I have a ring on my finger." I look down at my hand and back to Casey. "I need to find answers as to who I am."

"Okay doc. Here's my number." She writes her number on my arm. "You call me if you need anything." Casey turns to Ysabeau. "And lady you hurt her I will come for you."

Casey jumps on the bike, starts the engine and I watch her as she roars away. I slowly turn back to Ysabeau and see her holding out her hand for me to take. I do not take it, but walk carefully towards the hospital as she walks beside me. The men move out of the way as Ysabeau and I enter the large immaculate entrance. The place has a large number of people walking around, some in white lab coats with others who I assume are patience's. It feels natural, I don't feel out of place here, which is odd as I do not recognise this hospital.

I turn to Ysabeau "I am tired, can I please go somewhere to rest?"

"Of course." Ysabeau smiles.

I follow Ysabeau quietly down the corridor, round a corner and to a lift, we enter together with one of the men behind us. I press my back up against the wall as she presses the button for the 4th floor. I must have been gawking at the man with us.

"This is Mark, a friend of mine." Ysabeau introduces.

"Hello." Mark beams at me and stretches his hand out.

I just nod. He is not as frightening as the other two _perhaps that is why he is with us._ The lift stops and Ysabeau moves out of the open door as I hesitate, still looking at Mark. After a moment I move and follow Ysabeau into a corridor, Mark follows behind. The corridor is carpeted and quiet with four closed doors, two each side. Ysabeau guides me to the door furthest from the lift and opens it. I cautiously step inside to find a large office. On the wall facing me is a window with a very tidy wooden desk, which has a computer and some folders stacked to one side. A comfortable looking chair is behind the desk under the window. To my right is a very large floor to ceiling bookcase full of books, with a couch nestled next to it. To my left was another closed door. I quickly look at Ysabeau frowning, she moves to the closed door and opens it up.

"There is a comfortable bed in here." Ysabeau winks at me.

"Is this someone's place of work?" I ask, entering the room with the bed nervously.

"Yes, yours Lauren." Ysabeau replies. "By the way this is yours, you left at ….. when you fled." She hands me a mobile phone. My stomach rumbles again, she chuckles. "I'll get you some food." And walks out the door.

I collapse on the single bed on my back and look at the ceiling. _Have I done the right thing? I need to find out who I am, and why I cannot remember anything. Her eyes, why do they change colour? Am I seeing things?_ All these thoughts run a million miles through my mind as I lay there.I close my eyes trying to collect my thoughts in some sort of order. My photographic memory had been everything to me, it had given me my education, my life and now it was fractured. It felt like a deep hole in my mind, which terrified me as I didn't know what I was missing. I needed it back.

Suddenly someone is shaking me. "Hey Lauren, food is ready next door." Her soft voice calms my insides as I gaze into those twinkling brown eyes.

I follow through to the next room, where on the desk are laid out several different take away bags of Chinese food together with two bottles of water. The aroma is enticing and my mouth waters. I sit in the chair under the window, grab a bottle and one of the bags, eager to eat.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, staring at Ysabeau after taking a couple of mouthfuls of food.

"Anything Lauren." She replies, whilst still eating and looking at the food she has.

"Why do your eyes change colour?" I ask.

"We have found her, she is in the hospital." The man announces to the black leather clad women sitting behind the large desk, looking down at some papers.

"Good." She replies, briefly looking up.

"There is one problem though." The man didn't like having to say this. "The succubus is with her."

The women stood up and walked around the desk leaning on the front crossing her legs and staring at him. "Well then we will have to come up with a distraction for our annoying succubus." She replied with a smirk. "But it must be soon."

"Did you have something in mind?" He asks cautiously.

She glares at him in a way that makes him quiver. "I hope you are not doubting my abilities. Have your men ready tomorrow night." She smirks and indicates for him to leave.

"Yes mistress." The man replies and walks out the door.

The women moves gracefully from the desk to the large window, watching the people and traffic below. The phone on the desk rings, she walks back to the desk, sits down and picks up the receiver.

"Yes, the plan is on track." A pause. "Yes Doctor Lewis will be with us tomorrow night." A pause. "I look forward to seeing you then, good night." She places down the receiver, smiling and drumming her fingers on the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this has taken some time, I have been ill. The perils of working in a school. Please keep the reviews coming, they inspire me to keep writing.**

Chapter 6

As Bo went to order some food for Lauren and herself, she asked Mark to stay in the office. She told him to not let anyone in, he happily agreed. As Bo walked to the entrance of the hospital in order to procure the food she saw Dyson talking to a doctor.

"Bo, this is Doctor Clark." Dyson introduced the man as she drew closer. "He's a psychiatrist, we have been talking about the possibility that Lauren may have amnesia."

"Doctor Clark." Bo greeted the man, shaking his hand. "Why could Lauren have amnesia?"

"Father Simon told me that Lauren could only remember when she was a med student and that she couldn't remember being married or any other events. He tried to get her to go to a safe house nearby, but he reckons that he must have spooked her, because she didn't reach it. That's when he called me." Dyson replied. "She didn't know me, which is why she ran when I freed her from the assailant in the alleyway."

"How could Lauren get amnesia?" Bo asked the doctor, puzzled.

"Well it could be through a number of ways. A traumatic event, or a drug, or a rare plant or a rare fae. Any of them can cause amnesia, but if what you say is correct about what she can and cannot remember, I would think drug, plant or Fae was responsible. A traumatic event should not cause her memory to disappear for such a long in time, and you say that nothing like a bang on the head has occurred." Bo shakes her head. "I will talk to Lauren and try to see if there is anything significant that she can remember that will hopefully jog her memory. Doctor Robinson will run some biological tests to confirm or not if it is a drug or plant, and I will do research on any fae that can do this. If that is okay with you?" Doctor Clark asked Bo. "One of the problems is that she is human, somethings that are harmless to fae have an adverse effect on humans." He finished, looking intently at Bo. He knew Bo's penchant and campaigning for the humans.

"Of course. Anything you need to get Lauren back to herself let me know." Bo replied, now feeling worried. This had to be connected to the discontented fae that could not accept her and Lauren together. They had to find out what and who caused this, and as quick as possible.

"Good, then we will get started in the morning." He went to move away and turned back towards Bo. "I must warn you though, the mind can be a fragile thing. You must try not to overload Lauren with too much information, her mind may not be able to cope with it. I would advise not telling her about the fae until we can find out what has caused her amnesia and hopefully restore her memory." Doctor Clark shook Bo's hand and walked back up the corridor.

"Thank you doctor." Bo called after him. "Why, why now?" Bo said, more to herself.

" _Why do your eyes change colour?" I ask._

Ysabeau mutters something under her breath about a 'succubus'.

"A succu what?" I ask, stop eating and arch my eyebrow in puzzlement.

Ysabeau stops eating, gawps with wide eyes at me for a moment. "Err …. I meant I wear contacts, which can change colour with different lights."

"That's new, I have certainly missed some significant amount in the field of science then." I say wondering what other inventions may have been made, whilst I was out of circulation. I don't even know if this memory loss is due to me being in a coma or something happening to me, like a traumatic event. _Was I in a coma, and if so for how long for? Did I come out of it, find Ysabeau and marry her? Or was it a traumatic event? Perhaps hit by a car, but then what made me wake up in her bed?_ These thoughts rapidly run around my mind as I gaze at my meal without taking a bit.

"Hey! Lauren are you alright?" Her soft voice penetrating my thoughts.

"I am sorry I was thinking." I reply carrying on eating.

"You're cute when you zone out." She says chuckling to herself.

"Do I zone out much?" I ask, looking at her quizzically.

She looks at me and smiles showing that lovely dimple. "Only when you are thinking about something important to you, it's cute."

"How long have we been married?" I suddenly ask.

"Two years. We were going on our delayed honeymoon when you ..…." She pauses looking back into her food.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what was happening and it scared me." I feel tears rising, but stop them from shedding down my cheek.

"I can understand that." Ysabeau puts down her food on the floor. "We have been happily married for two years and have known each other for longer." She moves towards me, kneels in front, putting her hands on my knees looking at me with those brown eyes that melt me. "But know this, however long this takes to sort out I will be here to for you. I love you with all my being and will do everything in my power for you to remember and come back to me. I will not force you to love me Lauren, but please trust me."

I can't help myself. I am drawn to this woman. I am looking at her lips and we gradually close the gap for our mouths to merge into a gentle soft kiss. Her smooth tongue asks for entrance and I oblige, as one of her hands gravitates to the back of my neck. I feel her body lying on mine as I sink into the chair, my hands going to her back holding her in place. We part for the want of air and position our foreheads together, breathing heavily. _That was incredible, I can see why I was in love with this woman. Can I be again?_ This last thought is only fleeting as our mouths crash into each other with a passionate, deep and loving kiss. When we part briefly I notice that her eyes are a brilliant blue. She moves her gentle kissing onto the side of my neck, just under my jaw. _Her eyes are blue! Her eyes are blue!_ Just keeps rolling around my mind.

"No!" I yell, pushing her off me and stand up quickly. I swiftly move towards the couch, but do not sit down. I turn round to face her, Ysabeau is now standing facing me looking puzzled. "Your eyes are blue! That's not because of the light changing is it? You lied to me and you expect me to trust you?" My anger was starting to ramp up. I so wanted to trust her. "What else have you lied to me about Ysabeau? Do we really love each other or is that another lie? I cannot dispute that we are married, because we have matching rings, but trust is the heart of any relationship." I glower at her, my fists clenching by my side.

"Relationship! Are you remembering?" She smirks and one of her eyebrows raises.

"Is that all you got out of that?" I shout throwing my hands in the air.

"No! no" She moves towards me. "You are right Lauren I lied about my eyes, but there are things in this world that I cannot tell you about at the moment." She pauses in movement and speech. "I promise you I did not lie about our love for each other. Please, you have to trust me Lauren." She stops at arm's length from me.

Her eyes are now back to those exquisite brown ones that melt me every time I look into them.

I sigh and let out a breath. "I don't know Ysabeau. I admit I feel something, but I am not sure. I need to know more about you and us." I look down at my food covered clothes, I place a hand to my forehead. "I am tired, can we talk more in the morning please?" I ask looking at her.

"Yes." She replies calmly. "Dyson is getting you something to sleep in, and I'll bring some of your clothes from our flat, to change into in the morning." She says, looking sad. "Goodnight Lauren, I will see you in the morning."

Ysabeau walks swiftly pass me and out of the door. I slump onto the couch, tears starting to stream down my face. I feel so angry at the lie, so frustrated at not being able to remember what we had and so alone in my mind and heart. There is a knock on the door and I take a napkin to wipe my tears away before opening the door. Mark stands in front of me holding out some clothes and smiling sweetly. _He seems a very genuine lad._ I think as I smile back at him.

"Bo asked me to give you these." He says.

"Thank you." I reply taking the clothes.

"I hope you get better soon Doc. Anything I can do let me know." He moves away from the door.

I grin and close the door. _Doc? What a strange name to call me._ I enter the next room placing the clothes neatly on the bed. I go back into the office and clean up the mess on the floor, with the help of the napkins, that my food made as I had stood up. By the time I have finished the small waste basket is full of napkins and take away. _I have always been one to clean up messes, but can I fix this one._ I muse as I look out of the window at the darken sky punctured by the countless lights of the city. I pick up one of the bottles of water and head for the bed. I strip naked, put on the lose top and sleep shorts and settle under the covers letting sleep quickly take over.

 _I am in a huge four poster bed, while the beautiful Ysabeau is working her way down my body kissing, sucking and gentle biting until reaching my core. I am moaning with pleasure and waiting in anticipation of what is to come next._ Suddenly! _We are in a rundown building sitting on stools near a table, and I am about to kiss Ysabeau. I say 'I need to know that this isn't about you getting over Dyson.' 'No, this is about us.' she replies and we kiss._ Abruptly! _We are falling back on the bed having spent hours making love, she turns to face me "One word. Epic" she says, I can only smile whilst breathing heavily._ Immediately! _I am in the shower kissing Ysabeau when we pull slightly apart and a blue stream is transferring from her to me._

WHAT!

I awake with a silent shout.

 _What was that?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was still dark when I awoke from the dream, bolt upright, sweating and shaking. _What was the blue stream that seemed to come from Ysabeau's mouth?_ My mind is racing. It repeats over and over the picture of the blue stream of something, like the breath on a cold night. I lay back down on the bed my arms above my head, trying to think what it could be, but nothing. Why can I not remember most of my life, but I dream about her? I constantly dream about Ysabeau, when I am near her I am breathless, but when I am away from her I feel nothing. How could I have lost the connection and love that comes when two people share a strong relationship. I'm mad at myself for forgetting what it was that bound us together, the deep bond we obviously shared, and how much that she knows about me, my pains, my secrets and my past. I feel that there is a hole in my mind where there should be memories, and an emptiness in my heart where there should be love. I am lost and need help to find my way back to my life. My mind gradually stops its turmoil as I drift back into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up to a light knocking on the door from the office, I look at the phone which shows that it is 10:30 am. My head is hurting. I open the door to a pleasant smiling Mark.

"Here you go Doc." He says, handing me a holdall. "Bo said that everything you need is in here."

"Thank you." I reply taking the bag. "Mark. Who are you? I mean are you one of Ysabeau's gang or something?"

"Yeah. I suppose you could say that we are a gang. You are part of it to Doc." Mark chuckles.

I stare at him trying to process what he has just said. At that moment two men dressed in white coats enter the office.

"Hello, Mrs Dennis-Lewis. I am Doctor Clark and this is Doctor Robinson. We wondered if it was alright to assist you with your memory problem." Doctor Clark asks.

"Yes. That would be great. Do you want to start now?" I ask eagerly. "Please give me a few minutes to get changed and I will be with you."

I close the door, not waiting for a reply and drop the bag onto the bed. I find toiletries, jeans, tops, shoes and underwear that I am sure I would not normally wear, but fits me. After changing into a pair of blue jeans, a matching blue button down shirt and a pair of sandals, I wash myself and clean my teeth.

I enter the office ready for whatever the doctors want. Doctor Clark is a short dark haired man with a stocky build and a round kindly face. He has a presence about him that makes me feel I would be able to comfortable talk to him, his voice being mellow and smooth. Doctor Robinson is tall lanky with short chestnut hair and a lean face. He didn't smile and looked like a typical blood taker.

"So. What kind of help are you offering for my amnesia?" I ask, looking at both of them expectantly.

"I am a psychiatrist and Doctor Robinson would like to run some tests, if that is okay with you?" Doctor Clark asks smiling.

"Have you any idea of what might have caused this?" I ask Doctor Clark. "Obviously you are testing for organic means." I am intrigued as to the organic side. I know of some plants that could do this, as a child I studied botany as a hobby, but normally there are other side effects. I have none, except the headaches, which are easily treatable.

"We are investigating all possibilities Mrs Dennis-Lewis." Doctor Clark replies.

"Could you please call me Lauren?" I am rather fed up of being called a name that I feel I am not attached to.

"Can we begin with running the tests?" Doctor Robinson gruffly asks. "I have a nurse outside ready to start."

"And I will return later for our first session." Doctor Clark smiles sweetly.

I nod before Doctor Clark walks out the door and Doctor Robinson brings in the nurse who wheels in a trolley with the necessary equipment. The rest of the morning is spent with blood and temperature taking, prodding, poking and answering the necessary questions. My headache is now gone, as a result from taking pain killers the nurse obtained for me. Around 1:00 pm Doctor Clark returns with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry." He says placing the tray on the desk.

I grin "Yes I am, thank you." I eagerly take a bottle of water, a sandwich and sit in the chair under the window. He places the chair opposite me, sits down and smiles.

"What is the most recent memory you have Mrs Den …. Lauren?" He suddenly asks.

"I had just finished my last exam and a fellow student and I went to a party. I didn't initially want to go, but my friend Holly persuaded me to. As she reminded me it would be the last time to have some fun together, she was going back to England and I was returning here." I replied.

I missed Holly, she had been my only friend and was exceedingly good at stopping me from over studying. I trusted her and could tell her almost anything.

"Do you remember what happened at the party?" Doctor Clark enquired, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No. I remember us getting into a taxi and Holly giving the driver the address." I close my eyes trying to probe further into my mind, holding my breath, as if that would help. "I closed the taxi door and then nothing until I woke up in the bed the other day with Ysabeau." I let out the breath and open my eyes.

"So. Mrs De .… Lauren how are you feeling overall?" Doctor Clark asked.

I feel the need again to close my eyes, taking a small breath before answering his question.

"Physically I feel fine." I pause, opening my eyes and look at him. I feel a wave of calmness sweep over me. "I have been having dreams about Ysabeau." I continue to describe the dreams I have had so far, including the last one with the blue stream from her mouth to mine, wondering slightly why I feel so at ease talking with this man.

"Mm. It is not surprising to be having these dreams. Your connection with Bo, your wife, runs very deep." Doctor Clark replies. "How do you feel when you are experiencing these dreams?"

"Warmth, safe, loved." I stop, taking a bite from the sandwich. _He didn't react to the blue stream I described. Not a single movement of surprise. He knows what it is._ I think to myself whilst chewing the delicious food.

"Well then Bo maybe a starting point to regaining some of your memory, perhaps you need to keep talking to her." Doctor Clark suggests.

I nod "I certainly will do. What do you think the blue stream is, that I described to you?" I ask looking intently at him.

"It could be your subconscious mind elaborating on the intensity of the feelings you truly have for Bo, and thus producing an image to express your emotions in the form of a stream. The blue being the colour that you say you saw in her eyes." Doctor Clark states without flinching.

Deep down I know he is lying. _Another person lying, when will these people tell me the truth?_ I continue to eat my sandwich, drink from the bottle and smile. I will play their game for now.

The session with Doctor Clark lasted about an hour and left me with more questions than answers. Why had he lied about the blue stream, and why did he not give me some idea what the dreams meant? Are they a vision of the future, or of the past or a warning of things I do not understand?

I looked at the clock in the office, it showed 2:45 pm. I moved to the door to the corridor, opened it to find Mark sitting in a chair opposite me.

"Am I a prisoner?" I ask frowning.

"No Doc, just here to protect you." Mark replied.

"From what?" Now I am worried.

"Hey Lauren!" a familiar friendly voice calls from down the corridor.

I look towards the voice smiling. "Hey Casey." I call back to her as she strides towards me dressed in her black leather biker gear.

We enter the office and I give her a big hug. "It's good to see you." Sitting down on the couch.

"It's like Fort Knox getting in here." She grins. "They searched me, not very well though. I thought I would do some more digging into you. Here you go doc." She takes her boot off and hands me a couple of pieces of folded A4 paper.

"Thank you Casey, I will look at this later." I put the folded papers in my jeans back pocket. "So how is your grandmother?" I enquire.

We spend over an hour talking as if we had known each other for a long time. I am fascinated with all the new types of music, not all to my liking, fashion crazies, television programmes and language of the youth. It was enthralling to hear her talk about people I did not know, who is Justin Bieber, but who Casey followed with a passion. We both laugh when she has to describe or explain to me a slang term or a name of an item I have never heard of. We are both sitting with ease in the couch, one each end resting on the arm, when the door opens and Ysabeau walks in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had a visitor." Ysabeau says standing holding the door open.

"That's okay." Casey rises and faces Ysabeau. "I've gotta pick up something for Gran." She turns back to me, giving me a wink and smiling. "See you tomorrow Lauren." She walks out, Ysabeau closes the door behind her.

"I hear you have been having dreams with me in them?" Ysabeau asks calmly.

"So much for doctor confidentiality." I say looking away from her.

Ysabeau sits at the other end of the couch. "Doctor Clark felt that it might help you to regain some of your memory if we talk about the dreams."

I turn and look at her, she is looking seriously at me. I take a breath and tell her about my two dreams. The examination of her, the making love in the four poster bed, the words about Dyson, the epic love making and finally in the shower.

"Wow! You certainly remembered the good bits." Ysabeau chuckled.

"So these are events that have happened to us?" I knew the answer, but needed her to confirm it.

"Yes." Ysabeau moved slightly towards me.

"And Dyson?" I ask.

"Dyson and I ..." Ysabeau paused looking down. "We had a back and forth relationship, but now he knows that you are the one for me." She looks directly into my eyes. "He is a good friend to us both.

"What about your eyes and the blue stream?" I ask.

Ysabeau moved closer and took one of my hands, taking a deep breath, she locks with my eyes. "I …. I can't tell you at the moment, all will be made clear soon Lauren. I hate keeping secrets from you my love, but until we can find out what and why this amnesia has happened, it is better this way." I see unshed tears in her eyes as she continues. "You gave me the strength to believe in myself and our love is it the foundation of our relationship. Please believe me when I promise that I will not harm you in any way."

I don't notice how near we have become until her breath is on my lips, I close the remaining gap and kiss her slowly as if it is the first time. My body tingles with the familiar warmth spreading to my core. I gradually pull away, looking into sparkling blue eyes that are suddenly mesmerising to me. I smile, and our lips join in a rhythm orchestrated by our desire to rekindle the love we have for each other. Our hands finally join in, with mine going to the side of her neck, holding her in place. Whilst Ysabeau's hands go to my waist, gradually pulling me closer to her. A knock on the door breaks our bubble and Ysabeau pulls away sighing, her hands still on my waist.

"What!" She yells behind at the door.

Dyson opens the door. "I am sorry Bo, we need you down stairs."

"This better be important." She says removing her hands and standing up, staring at him. "We will finish this later." She says bending down and giving me a peck on my lips, before walking out.

I drop my hands into my lap and immediately miss the warmth of her on me, I know now without doubt that I love her.

Outside is dark, as I am reading a book on the couch a nurse bursts into the office. "Come with me, we are under attack!" She shouts.

"What!" I remain sitting still for a moment.

"Follow me, we have to get to safety." She beckons me with one hand, whilst holding the door open with the other hand.

I hear the unmistakable sound of gunfire in the distant and rapidly I am by her side ready to follow.

"What about Bo and Mark?" I enquire.

"Ysabeau sent me to guide you to safety." She replies, looking up and down to make sure the corridor is clear.

We move swiftly along corridors, down stairs, not using the elevators, and through a number of doors, eventually arriving on the ground floor. We go through two heavy fire doors to the outside, it taking both of us to push the doors open. She turns right into an alley and I follow. Suddenly I am grabbed, a hand goes over my mouth and I am dragged backwards. _Not again, can I ever get a break._ I struggle trying to get my arms free, but I am held fast. The hand is removed from my mouth briefly before I recognise the sweat-smell of Chloroform and darkness quickly engulfs me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This had better be important Dyson, I was just getting Lauren to trust me." Bo said as they walked quickly to the elevator.

"We have a messenger from the Dark Elders and he will only talk to you." Dyson stated.

"Well lets go and see want they want." Bo said firmly as they entered the elevator.

Dyson led Bo to the basement of the hospital, a part below the car park where humans didn't go. They walked along a short corridor to a door, Dyson opened the heavy iron door and they went inside a small room. The room was stark with a wooden table in the middle and a chair each side of the table. A man in a black suit stood by the chair facing the door, smiling as soon as Bo entered the room.

"Greetings unaligned succubus." The man addressed Bo, in a formal manner.

"What do the dark fae want?" Bo asked curtly.

"Ah straight to the point, I like that." He replied, taking a short breathe. "I have been sent to invite you to a meeting with the dark fae elders, at the glass factory at 7 o'clock."

"Why?" Bo questioned looking puzzled.

"I have no idea, I am just the messenger." He replied.

"I will be there." Bo said.

"I will pass your answer on." He grinned and moved to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality." He sneered and left the room.

"This could be some kind of trap Bo, I better come with you." Dyson said worriedly.

"I know the possibility of a trap and no Dyson you can't come with me. You are light fae and this is dark fae business, but there is someone I can take." Bo replied smiling to herself. "Look after things, whilst I go and talk to Vex."

"Can you really still trust him?" Dyson asks.

"Maybe not, but he is dark fae and loves Mark." Bo remarked, looking straight at Dyson.

Bo knew that Dyson had only just come to terms with Vex and Mark being together, but struggled with the idea that his son was gay.

Vex and Bo arrived at the glass factory just before 7:00 pm, noticing several dark limousines parked by the large building. Vex was wearing his usual flamboyant style of tight black pants, black vest and his hair messy.

"Look love, I don't know what they want and I would like to keep my toosh, so be careful." Vex said to Bo in his distinct English accent.

Two huge men in black suits stood by the entrance, they nodded at Bo and opened the door for her and Vex to go inside. Once inside both swiftly moved to the centre of the large building, where the arena was usually situated. As they neared the open space, Bo could see a large horseshoe shaped table with five men sat around the top end facing her. A man in a dark suit stood behind each one of them. Two chairs had been placed in front of the opening part of the table.

"Please Ysabeau sit down." The man in the middle of the group pointed to the chairs. He looked about sixty with grey short hair, square jaw and steely grey eyes. Bo knew that these men had to be over two hundred years old and ruled the dark with an iron fists, so to speak.

"Why did you ask me to come? You haven't exactly been willing to answer any of my requests to meet with you." Bo asked sarcastically.

"We are wondering what you plan to do now you have bonded with your human pet?" the man, in the middle asked flippantly.

Bo was out of her seat and took two paces before a hand on her arm stopped her. "She has a name, LAUREN." Bo hollered. "Lauren is my wife, and I will not have you speak in that manner." Her anger rose, her eyes flashed a brilliant blue, in protection of her love.

"Careful succubus. She maybe your mate and wife, but she is still human." The man replied.

"Bo. Calm down, don't want you to go banshee on us. Listen to the elders." Vex whispered in Bo's ear, his hand still on her arm.

Bo looked at the men with her vivid blue eyes, breathing heavily, but calmed down at Vexe's voice. Didn't they realize that she would always defend Lauren, her soul mate? Bo hated the way the fae treated the humans who worked for them and was determined to change the attitudes of both light and dark. Bo slowly sat back down in the chair.

"I will listen to what you have to say, but respect my wife by calling her by her name." Bo continued to glare at each one of the men.

The men glanced at each other as their spokesman squirmed in his chair. "As I asked you, what do you plan to do? After all you have been proclaimed as queen of the fae." The man glared at her.

"Come on mate." Vex suddenly called out. "Tell her what's happened, she'll find out anyway."

Bo turned and frowned at him in disbelief. Vex stared back at her "What!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know what's going on! Why didn't you tell me?" Bo exclaimed, staring at Vex.

"I don't know what these want." Vex replied with a sweep of his hand to the men sitting round the table. "But I know what has happened."

"Ysabeau there have been some unusual events in the past few months, and we.…." The spokesman said.

"And you think it has something to do with Lauren?" Bo cut in.

The men glanced at each other. "There have been a number of robberies at different dark fae laboratories and hospitals, ALL where Doctor Lewis has been working." One of the men to the left, butted in.

Bo turned to the new speaker "There could have been a number of people working at the facilities who could have committed the thefts. Why do you think it is Lauren?" She asked worriedly.

"She is the only one who has clearance in certain areas where some of the items have been taken." A different member of the group pronounced.

"I am certain that Lauren hasn't done this, but I will ask her." Bo stated, calmly rising from the chair about to leave.

"That is not all. Some of the items taken are not necessarily random, but are ones that are specific to fae. Which may indicate the making of something against us. Doctor Lewis has already proven to be able to create a serum to turn fae into human." Another member to the right of Bo spat out. "We must find out where she has taken the items and retrieve or destroy them and anybody who is involved." He banged on the table as said the last word.

"Evony was a one off case." Bo retorted.

Lauren had informed Bo that she used Evony's DNA and would probably not be able to repeat the serum as it was specific to her. Which was why it was difficult to make an antidote, although Bo was convinced that Lauren just didn't want Evony being fae again.

"We are asking you to intervene and stop her before we have to take action." The spokesman stated seriously, but calmly.

Bo sunk back into the chair. Bo suddenly realized why she had been asked here, they were scared. The dark knew that if they moved against Lauren like they would against any other human, they would have to deal with a very angry and powerful Succubus and friends. But who were they more scared off, her or Lauren. Bo couldn't and wouldn't believe that Lauren was involved in these robberies, there had to be some other explanation. The major problem now was that Lauren had amnesia, was that part of a larger plan or coincidence. Was it the plan to make Lauren forget the recent events, but it went wrong, making her forget years instead of months. After all Doctor Clark had remarked that some things affected humans differently to fae. One thing was sure the dark didn't know about Lauren having amnesia, so Bo would have stall until hopefully Lauren regained some of her memories or Bo could find out what was going on.

Bo took a breath "I will find out what is going on and deal with it." Bo declared, rising from the chair again.

"You have 48 hours." The spokesman declared.

Bo glared at him "I will let you know in time. This is my wife we are talking about and I will not be pressured into taking action without knowing all the details."

With that she moved pass Vex and towards the exit.

"So love what are you going to do?" Vex asked having caught up with Bo near the exit.

"We need to find out what is going on." Bo stopped and faced Vex. "I need a list of the items taken as soon possible and where they were taken from." She commanded him.

"Okay, okay, keep your knickers on." Vex said holding his hands up by his shoulders. "I'll see what I can do."

Bo shook her head and smiled as Vex left, she would never quite understand some of his English sayings. She walked towards her car thinking. Once in the car she dialled a number on her phone, watching the dark fae elders leaving the building, getting in their cars and driving off.

"Hi Bo-Bo, have you and hotpants already split up? Or have you got her pregnant yet. I can give you great tips in being a mom." A familiar voice chuckled down the phone.

Bo smiled. "No Kenzi, we haven't and she isn't pregnant. I want to ask you something. How easy is it to copy security cards or numbers?"

"Why? Do you want to break into somewhere? I know people." Kenzi said excitedly.

"Nothing like that. Laurens being accused of stealing things from the dark labs and hospitals, because she has special clearance." Bo said.

"Why would Lauren do that? Look Bo, if you know the right people you can get anything, but I can't believe the doc would do that. She was very happy at your wedding when I last saw her. Have you been on your honeymoon yet? I want to see pictures." Kenzi asked.

"No, and that's the other problem. Lauren has amnesia, she doesn't remember me, Kenzi." Tears welled up in Bo's eyes. "I'm starting to get through to her, but the doctors don't know how long it will take or even if she will regain all her memory." Bo took a deep breath "I can't lose her again Kenzi, it would break me."

"You won't Bo. You'll find a way to get her back and then have lots of succubabies running around." Kenzi said trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Bo was hurting bad and she wasn't able to be there to help. "I'll give one of my cousins a ring, see what they can dig up to help and ring you back."

"I guess your right Kenzi, thanks. How are things where you are and how's Dagny? Keeping you busy." Bo chuckled.

"Hey, my magnificent mummy skills are working great on her. It's good to hear from you. Why don't you go and have some shots at the Dal and then go see to your girl. Hang in there Bo." Kenzi said.

"You too." Bo finished the call.

Bo sat in the car for a few minutes running her hand through her hair and then drove to the Dal. The Dal Riata wasn't busy when Bo arrived, she ordered some shots and settled on a stool at the bar. The Dal looked like a converted barn, with a high beamed roof, chandeliers hanging from crossbeams, wooden tables and chairs and it always felt welcoming. Bo had spent many a good night with Kenzi and the gang, drinking, partying and planning. Although there was now a hint of sadness that her grandfather and owner, Trick, was not there anymore to keep the neutrality of the place. After two shots her phone rang, Bo noticed the caller was Dyson.

"Hi, Dyson." Bo said straight away.

"Bo, you need to get to the hospital NOW!" Dyson answered.

"What's going on?" Bo asked apprehensive.

"Lauren's been taken!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up, my head is hurting, on a single bed laying on top of the covers fully clothed. I close my eyes listening and waiting for the dizziness to go away. The bed is against the wall of the small room, about the size of my old dorm at Uni. The room is bright with a single light from the ceiling shining onto cream coloured walls, there are no windows only air conditioning humming in the background. At the bottom of the bed in the corner, spaced a small distant away from the bed, is a sink and mirror on the wall above it. I look to my left at the opposite wall to the bed, to see a heavy looking wooden door in the middle, with a table and a swivel chair in the corner to right of me. I stare at the plain cream ceiling trying to focus on what happened and wishing this headache would cease. I decide to investigate my surroundings and rise from the bed slowly. When I am confident that I am not going to fall over I move to the door and try the handle, it doesn't open. _No surprise there then._ I move to the sturdy wooden table and notice a writing pad placed in the middle together with two pens. There are three drawers on the right hand side with thin black handles on them, two small and the bottom one large. I sit in the chair that is quite comfortable and open the top drawers. Inside the first draw is more writing equipment, the second draw contains two notepads and in the third draw are three folders. I take the folders out and open the first one, it seems to be research on mythical creatures. _That's absurd, this person has wasted their time._ I think flipping through some of the pages. I reopen the second draw and take out the notepads and open the first one, it is full of scientific notifications and formulas. _Now this I can understand._

I hear the door being unlocked and see it slowly open inwards. A small dark haired women entered carrying a tray of food. She smiles briefly and indicated that she would put the tray down on the desk. I moved the folders and notepads to the floor. I noticed the large muscular man at the door looking like he had just finished in a wrestling ring. He had a bald head, stern look and a number of tattoos on his arms that were exposed, due to him wearing a plain black t-shirt. _There would be no way of getting pass him_. The women smiles again.

"Can I have some painkillers, please?" I say, smiling, before she leaves the room with the sound of the door being locked after her.

I start to eat, when I feel something in my back pocket. Putting the knife down, I take out the two A4 size papers that Casey had given me before I was kidnaped. I looked at the first page and saw the birth details of a Karen Beattie, I stare at the wall in front of me. _I AM Karen Beattie, but why was I being called Lauren Lewis? Even being married with Lewis in the name._ I remember my mother, father and brother. I could remember my brother wrestling me to the ground when we I was ten, I remember him coming to my rescue at a party from a drunk boy when I was fourteen, I remember him scoffing at me when I first told him I liked girls and I remember is loving embrace when I left for Uni. I grinned at each one of the memories, wondering where they were now and did they miss me.

I look back at the information and suddenly feel sick. There is a copy of a wanted poster for me! All my details were correct, eye colour, hair colour, height and birth, however the rest I didn't recognise. I was trained by a military organization, linked to an underground arms dealer in South America, wanted by Interpol, wanted for organizing anti-government demonstration and the big one wanted for murder. I could hear the fork drop onto the plate as I looked at the poster. _How could I go from a hardworking, intelligent student to a murderer? What the hell had happened, this can't be me_. I continued to look at the information with disbelief. I am a well-respected scientist with a specialization in genetics and cryptozoology and had served in Afghanistan. The last part of information on the second page worried me, I had disappeared with my girlfriend Nadia, whilst in the Congo. However, here I was very much alive, and who was Nadia? _This must be the reason I am known as Lauren Lewis, that I am married as Lewis. I must have invented a disguise, but why?_ I keep reading over and over again, my mind trying to grasp everything I read.

Casey had written on the bottom of the second page 'I will keep digging for the truth doc.' I smiled and took comfort that someone was looking out for me.

I hear the door being unlocked and quickly hide the papers in the top folder that's on the floor. The same women comes in with a glass of water and two pills, which she places in my hand. I take the glass and swallow the pills with a gulp of cool water.

"Thank you." I say as she leaves.

I look at the food and leave it, I am not hungry anymore. I walk over to the bed and decide to try and sleep. There are no pj's, so I strip to my underwear and climb in. I don't know what time it is and I hope that the light will be turned off soon. Sleep overtakes me quickly as my body relaxes into the bed.

 _I am on a red sofa cuddling up to Bo, I feel the warmth of her body envelope me as we watch TV. A slender woman enters the room wearing black top, trousers and boots. "Hey BoLo remember NO sex on the couch, otherwise you're paying for my therapist again." She says as she passes behind us and goes up the stairs. Bo giggles and shouts after her "Okay Kenzi." Bo turns to me "I guess that's our call for bed." Bo smirks as she rises, pulling me up and into her arms. "I guess it does." I reply, grinning just before kissing her passionately._

I wake up to the door being opened and two men in black t-shirts and trousers walk in.

"Doctor Lewis would you please come with us?" The man with blue eyes askes politely.

"Err…. I need to get dressed." I mutter in response.

They nod. "We will wait outside." I don't hear the door being locked.

I wash, dress and open the door to the two men standing opposite, in a corridor. One of the men goes in front of me and the other behind as we walk down the well-lit passage. The door at the end leads into a brightly lit room, which takes me a few seconds to let my eyes adjust to. The room is large with no windows and overhead lighting. There are three long work surfaces supported by cupboards and draws, two with various pieces of equipment on and on the third one stands various flasks of what looks like different coloured liquids. Along one wall are some compartments for experiments, on the opposite wall are some mounted screens with strange flat keyboards under each of them. The third wall has some more cupboards and two sinks.

"Doctor Lewis welcome to your laboratory." A blonde haired man greets me. "I hope it is up to your high standards." He sweeps his arms around the room. "I believe you know Nurse Sandra, she will be your assistant."

"Doctor Lewis, it is good to see you again." She says with a smile.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Ah straight to the point, good. We are hoping that you will help us get rid of some pests." The man says walking with me down one side of the room.

"Pests, are there not pesticides on the market for that?" I ask.

He laughs. "No doctor, these pests are more dangerous to the human population and cannot be eradicated so easily. So that is where you come in." He smiles sweetly. "Anyway we will talk more about that later, I will let you get accustomed to your laboratory with the help of Sandra. If you need anything just tell Sandra." He bows his head and walks out the only door.

I look at the equipment slowly, most of it I don't recognise. Sandra is watching me the whole time.

"Do you know what I am supposed to be doing here?" I ask smiling turning to face her.

"Saving the human race Doctor Lewis." She replies.

I stop and stare at Sandra trying to read her face. "And who is the benevolent one?" I ask nodding towards the door where the man left a few moments okay.

Sandra smiles. "That is our great leader Isaiah. He is bringing us out of the darkness and into the light." I notice her beam as she talks, complete sincerity written over her face.

I continue to walk around the lab looking impressed with the facilities, but not really sure what I could do with most of it. _I am sure they are going to find out and then what will they do to me?_ I walk over to where the screens are.

"I will log you onto the system Doctor Lewis." Sandra suddenly said with that annoying smile. "We have a secure system here. Once I have set you up, you can start, this won't take long." She moved to one of the keyboards and started tapping out some letters and numbers.

I looked up to the wall mounted screens and recognized the apple symbol appear all sleek on one of the screens.

"I will need my notes and folders." I announced to Sandra as she finished on the keyboard.

"That's fine, I will get them." Sandra replied.

"No." I said sharply. "I need to look through them first to check I have all the information I need. Can we go back to my room?" I ask hoping that Sandra would allow me.

Sandra looked curiously at me and then sighed. "Yes. We can come back later and finish here."

Sandra moved to the door and knocked three times. The door opened and I could see two men in black standing waiting to escort me back to the room. Sandra stepped aside to allow me to go through the gap in the door and into the corridor. I walked towards the room wondering why I felt like a prisoner rather than a saviour, one man in front and one man behind.

"Just knock on the door when you want to come back to the lab." Sandra said behind me after I entered the room.

"Thank you, I will." I smiled back at Sandra and picked up the files and notes.

As soon as the door closed I put the folders on the desk and opened the top file and began to read. I didn't know how long I had been studying the information included in the folder and notepads, but lunch and dinner were presented to me by Sandra looking quizzically at me. I was confused by what was contained in the typed details and hand written notes, of what seemed to be about many mythical creatures. There were details of the tests that I had apparently carried out on these creatures. _How could that be?_ After eating my dinner and finishing reading about the last creature in file three, I sat back in the chair. _How is this possible? What do these creatures look like? How do they survive in our world? Where did they come from? So many questions._ My musings were interrupted by the door opening and Isaiah with a tall, slim woman in black leather entered the room.

"Doctor Lewis. How are you?" Isaiah asked smiling.

Before I could answer Isaiah spoke again. "I think I need to explain why you are here." Isaiah sat on the chair. "And why you should help us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the FUCK!" Bo shrieked down the phone.

Dyson took a long breath, he knew this was going to be tough. "Lauren has been taken from the hospital by unknowns."

"How the FUCK!" Bo's temper was beyond anger, she could feel herself to start to change inside her. Bo took several deep breathes as Lauren had taught her, to help keep control. "I will be there. I want to know everything!" Bo shouted.

Bo raced to her car and sped to the hospital very nearly breaking the speed limit. Bo strode purposely towards the front entrance where Dyson was waiting for her. He could see she was having trouble controlling her temper, her eyes were a brilliant blue and she scowled as she walked through the doors.

"We think it was an inside job." Dyson pronounced.

Bo stopped. "How the hell could that be? Everyone is vetted." She asked loudly.

"A patient came in complaining of stomach pains and when he was admitted he produced a gun. He managed to get to Laurens floor before anyone could stop him and then started firing." Dyson informed her. "We had to stop him. He's dead and has no ID."

"Where's Mark? Is he okay?" Bo ask anxiously.

"Yes he is, but he is out cold. Someone gave him a sleeping draft. That's why we think it has to be an inside job. We're getting the CCTV footage of the corridors up right now."

"Fucking shit!" Was all Bo could say, as she walked towards the lift. She had been worried about not getting Lauren back from the amnesia and now she had to get her physically back. Bo took some slow deep breathes again. "Right lets go and see who these people are."

After watching the CCTV for several minutes, Bo realized that these people were well organized and humans, but was it fae or human that were giving the orders. Bo was sitting in Lauren's office on the couch when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." She replied harshly.

Mark gingerly opened the door. "I am really sorry Bo about letting you down and not protecting Lauren better." He said quietly.

Bo rose from the couch and looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you for the apology, but don't worry yourself. These people were determined to take Lauren. I am glad that they didn't kill you." Bo gave Mark a hug.

"We WILL find her Bo." Mark said fiercely as they parted.

Bo watched Mark leave the room and close the door. She made her way to the desk and sat behind it, looking at the uncluttered and orderly surface that was indicative of Lauren. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized that even with amnesia Lauren still kept to her organized behaviour, that Bo had come to love. Bo wiped away two tears that ran down her face as she rose from the chair, turned and looked out at the night sky.

"Where are you my love?" Bo spoke quietly to herself.

The door behind her opened slowly, but she did not turn round.

"When was the last time you fed?" Dyson asked as he stopped just behind her.

"Three nights ago." Bo's curt answer came back at him. "I will wait until we find Lauren."

"Bo. We don't know how long that will take. If we have to battle for Lauren you need to be at your strongest. Feed from me." Dyson pleaded, concerned that Bo needed the sexual chi in order to be strong for them all.

"NO." Bo said firmly.

Dyson looked at the floor. "I understand." He looked back up at Bo's back. "Then go to Vex's place, you know he will look after you."

"Thank you Dyson. I will think about it." Bo replied softly.

Dyson turned round and headed for the door. "Lauren would want you to take care of yourself Bo." Dyson said just before he left the room.

Bo knew Dyson was right she had to make sure she was strong for whatever was to come, but the thought of having sex with someone other than Lauren was abhorrent to her nowadays and especially with Dyson. The love of her life, Lauren, was the only one for her. As Bo could fully control her taking and giving of chi, Bo revelled in being able to survive with feeding from just Lauren. Her desire, passion and love for Lauren had increased, so that every day away from her wife was torture. Bo decided to leave the chi sucking for tonight and get some sleep, even though she doubted she would get much. Bo moved to the main door and locked it. She went to the second room and surveyed the bed. Picking up the top pillow she took in the smell of her love still on the item, closing he eyes and smiling to herself. Perhaps she would sleep well tonight after all, surrounded by the aroma of Lauren.

The sound of loud banging on the outer door, awoke Bo from her restful sleep and she groaned realizing that Lauren was not with her. Bo opened the door, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, to a nervous looking Dyson, carrying two styrofoam cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts.

"I brought you breakfast." Dyson smiled.

Bo took the cup of coffee that Dyson was holding out to her and sat down on the couch.

"Have you any further news?" Bo asked mournfully as Dyson sat next to her and handed the opened bag to Bo to take a doughnut.

"As far as we know the attacker and the nurse, on the CCTV, were human. The nurse has worked here for two years, was well trusted and was given top clearance. We are checking her background and any associates. We are questioning all the humans that work here to see if there are any more traitors." Dyson explained as he took a doughnut out of the bag.

Bo finished her tasty snack. "Lauren left her phone again." Bo said, ignoring the insult Dyson made about humans, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Bo. Whoever has taken Lauren needs her. They won't do anything to jeopardise that." Dyson tried to see the positive.

Bo turned and faced him. "And what happens when they find out she has amnesia and can't do what they want? They will kill her." She said firmly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I am sure Lauren will figure something out to stall them." Dyson hoped he was right. He knew that Lauren was very intelligent and surely could delay her kidnappers, whether she had amnesia or not.

"I hope so." Bo stood up and walked to the desk, putting down the cup and the remaining morsels in the bag. "Keep me informed of anything, Dyson. I will be going home briefly to change." She stated before sitting in the comfy chair to finish her coffee and doughnuts.

Dyson stood and moved to the door. "We will get her back Bo." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Bo finished her breakfast and drove to the home she shared with Lauren. She opened the front door to see the two packed suitcases sitting by the door, ready to be taken on their holiday. Bo sighed as she walked into the bedroom to see some of Lauren's clothes hanging in the closet neatly, next to Bo's. Everything in the flat kept reminding Bo of what she was missing. Bo finally picked a change of clothes, consisting of black tight leather pants and a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt. Having showered and dressed, Bo went to the weapons store and strapped on her leg her favourite dagger, but decided not take anything else for now.

It was late morning when she arrived back at Laurens's office in the hospital, having heard nothing from Dyson so far. Bo was on the couch with her head resting on the back looking at the ceiling, when suddenly she was interrupted by the door being pushed forcibly and loudly open.

"Well, well are we brooding over your loss?" A well-dressed, elegant, tall woman asked, sneering at Bo as she entered in her high heels.

Bo was up in a flash, pushing the woman against the wall with one arm pressing against the stunned woman's windpipe.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? EVONY. DON'T YOU DARE BULLSHIT ME." Bo screamed in the woman's face.

"What on earth are you talking about? I was speaking about the thefts, I came to chat to Lauren about doing a deal with one of my companies." Evony replied quickly. The both of them stared at each other. "Hang on a minute, are you telling me Lauren's gone missing again? Oh dear honey, once is a mistake, but twice is careless"

Bo removed her arm slowly and backed away, still glaring at Evony. "She was kidnapped last night from this hospital." She said firmly.

"And you thought." Evony looked at the worried succubus. "Look I may have had my differences with you and the good Doctor, but I would not be here if I had taken her. Even if I had wanted to gloat" Evony sighed, for all her talk and playing games, she had come to consider Lauren and Bo has friends and always enjoyed the verbal sparring they would have.

Bo sunk into the couch placing her head in her hands. "When is this going to end?" She asked, more to herself.

"Honey, you two are always going to be complicated, with you being fae and Lauren being human. So sitting here drowning in sorrow is not going to benefit either of you." Evony replied moving to the desk and perching on the front edge. Bo glanced at her. "Why do you care?" She asked quizzically.

"Business." Was Evony's short answer.

"You're slipping Evony. I thought the thrill of the game was what you enjoyed." Bo snorted at her.

"Honey, business is all about the game of out doing your opponent. Even though I am human I am having an enormous fun playing the games." Evony rose from her position and stood in front a few paces away from where Bo was sitting. "Now if fae are behind this, you know as well as I do that it can only be between the light or dark."

Bo suddenly jumped up, wide eyed as if she had been caught by a flash. "That's it." Bo yelled, racing to the door. "Thanks Evony." She said before leaving the room and getting her phone out.

"Your welcome, love." Evony uttered, puzzled as Bo's back disappeared through the door. "I'll send you my bill later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, as usual they are interesting and revealing. If I have confused you then I have achieved one of my goals, that's what mysteries are about. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Bo dialled a number whilst walking down the corridor to the elevator. "Vex, I want to know the names of the humans who worked with Lauren at the facilities which had the thefts. Can you send them to me as soon as?" After a small pause. "Yes, the dark ones. Thanks."

When the elevator came Bo pressed the button for the ground floor, guessing that Dyson would be there. As the doors opened at the ground floor she was faced with a very angry Dyson arguing with an equally angry Casey.

"I'm telling you I want to see the doc now. You can't keep her here forever or is that your plan?" Casey yelled with venom.

"And I am telling you that you cannot see her. Guards escort her out." Dyson called out to two big men positioned behind him.

The guards moved around Dyson and grabbed Casey by the arms, Casey kicked out at them and caught one in the crutch. The other man grabbed her around the back, pinning her arms and lifting her in the air. Bo walked up to Dyson watching what was going on.

"Let go of me." Casey shrieked, looking Bo straight in the eyes. "I know who you are Bo Dennis, and what you did to her." Casey screamed as she struggled to get free of the men now dragging her out of the hospital.

"WAIT." Bo commanded the men, she studied Casey for a few seconds. "Perhaps we need to talk. Take Casey to Laurens office, I will be up shortly." Bo ordered before turning back to Dyson. "Can you get a list of all the human employees that worked closely with Lauren at the facilities which had the thefts?"

"Why?" Dyson asked quizzically.

"As Kenzi once said, if you know what you are doing you can get anything." Bo replied, turned and followed the men marching Casey towards the elevator.

Casey sat on the couch whilst Bo sat in the chair behind the desk, both staring at each other.

"So Casey, what do you think you know about me?" Bo asked softly.

"Where is she first?" Casey asked in a sharp manner. "Have you got her in some prison, because she dared to speak to strangers?"

Bo smirked, shook her head and leaned forward. "Why would I lock up my wife and the love of life?"

"Probably because she doesn't confirm to your rules. You say you love her, but why was she running from you? I saw her face when you stopped her outside of this hospital, she didn't know you." Casey said adamantly.

"That is because Lauren has amnesia. She doesn't know any of her family or friends, Casey. Lauren and I were about to go on our honeymoon." Bo forced down the tears. "But then she developed this amnesia." Bo locked her eyes with Casey and said fiercely. "I will never hurt Lauren. As far as rules go, the only one is to love each other for the rest of our lives."

"And what about the company rules? I know that she disappeared from the Congo and then five years later she reappears winning awards and on your arm. So what did you do? Blackmail her into marrying you so that she could have her freedom?" Casey had risen from the couch and paced over to the desk, leaning on the front towards Bo, glaring at her.

Bo paused thinking about what she was about to say. "You are right she works for a company, but we do not operate like that. As far as Lauren disappearing, it was necessary. Her work was..." Bo hesitated. "It was secret and she agreed to keep it so. I did not blackmail Lauren into anything. We fell in love and you can ask her when you next see her. However at the moment we don't know where she is."

"What?" Casey butted in, seemingly calming down slightly.

"Lauren was kidnapped last night from here and we are trying to find out by who." Bo locked onto Casey's eyes, seeing her puzzlement and worry. "Will you help me get her back?"

Casey could see the concern in Bo's face. "Of course I will. What do you want me to do?" Casey stood straight up from the desk, arms across her chest.

"You're good with technology. I will be receiving some lists of people who worked with Lauren, could you find out if any of them are linked together or with the same organization? We could have our first lead." Bo asked.

"That will be easy. Is that Lauren's computer? Can I use it?" Casey pointed to the device on the desk.

"Yes, but it will be locked." Bo exclaimed as she walked back round the front of the desk.

Casey smirked. "That should be no problem. All scientist are the same, great at their job, but lousy at using or changing passwords. Just give me a minute." Casey sat down in the chair and turned the computer on. After a few minutes of typing on the keyboard. "There we go, I'm in." Casey grinned up at Bo.

Bo's phone buzzed. "Good, Vex has sent the list of names." Bo said looking at the information displayed on the screen.

"Give me the phone and I'll send it to the computer and start cross checking them." Bo handed the phone to Casey, who after a few moments handed it back to her.

The door opened about ten minutes later with Dyson entering, walking straight to Bo with a list in his hands.

"Dyson, is that the list?" Dyson nodded. "Give it to Casey"

Dyson looked reluctant until Bo glared at him. "We have already been over the names and none of them had the necessary clearances."

"Maybe not, but Lauren is particular about things being in order and her routine. If these people knew that fact, they could take advantage of it by making copies of security keys etc. Kenzi told me that with the right amount of money you could buy anything. All they needed to know was when Lauren was out of the office or lab and her routine, in order to be able to get their hands on her keys." Bo explained, whilst watching Casey.

"And who better than a trusted human." Dyson spat out.

Bo frowned at Dyson, hoping that Casey had not heard him. Bo had managed so far to cover up the existence of the fae from the young girl, but it only took a slip of the tongue to give them away.

Bo turned back to Casey. "Will it take much longer?" She asked.

"Not sure, I can give you a call when I have any answers." Casey replied, looking briefly up.

"Good, I'll be downstairs. Thanks." Bo said moving towards the door with Dyson following her. Bo turned back at the door.

"But why? What are they after?" Dyson asked whilst they were in the elevator.

"The serum." Bo announced and watched Dyson's reaction.

Dyson frowned. "I thought that it was difficult to repeat."

"That's what we are going to find out now from Doctor Patterson." Bo replied.

They walked up to the security desk, asked for Doctor Patterson and were directed to one of the labs. As they entered, they saw Doctor Patterson looking at a slide under the microscope on one of the work benches. A thick set man, balding head and wearing glasses, he didn't move until they were right next to him.

"Mrs Dennis-Lewis." He greeted Bo smiling. "We are still analysing the samples from Doctor Lewis. If yo…"

"No that is not why I am here." Bo interrupted him. "You know Lauren made a serum that changed Evony from fae into human, could that be repeated?" Bo asked.

Doctor Patterson put down his glasses on the bench took in a deep breath and looked at the ceiling thinking. After a few minutes.

"Firstly, in theory yes it could be duplicated, but Doctor Lewis is the only one who knows how. Secondly, as I understand she used the DNA of Evony to make the serum, which suggests that it would only affect that person. She would have to collect the DNA from every one of us fae, which would take years. Lastly I believe that Doctor Lewis destroyed the notes on how she did it. So to answer your question, in practice, no it could not be repeated." Doctor Patterson replied.

"Thank you Doctor Patterson." Bo shook his hand and they left the lab.

"Shit. Lauren is in more danger than I thought." Bo exclaimed as they walked along the corridor leading to the elevator.

"Why?" Dyson asked, puzzled at Bo's statement of alarm.

Bo stopped. "Lauren destroyed the written notes for the formula to turn fae into humans and in normal circumstances with her photographic memory she would be able to remember it, and be able to stall her captors. But she has amnesia, and cannot make a cold remedy let alone the serum." Bo took a deep breath. "If they find out, then she is no use to them." Bo explained, firmly.

"So why do you think this is the work of humans?" Dyson asked tentatively, knowing how Bo felt about the way fae treated humans.

"I don't know for sure it is, but who else would want to get rid of all the fae." Bo replied. "I am hoping that Casey can find out who they are, and we can track them down before it is too late."

Bo and Dyson headed back towards Lauren's office to get the answers they needed from Casey.

"So Casey, have you got anything?" Bo asked as she entered the room.

"Do you know that your internet security is one of the worse I have ever seen, you need to get it fixed and fast." Casey looked up, smiling. "Two names popped up Savanna Jones and Sandra Green. Not very original, so I doubled checked them. Real names Sandra Appleby and Savanna Holts, both have rap sheets for bur…."

"Burglary, GBH and gun crimes." Dyson butted in. "We have been after them for three years, but they disappeared two years ago. Now we know where."

"Yer in plain sight." Bo interjected crossing her arms and frowning at Dyson.

"Your security checks need modernising, they are so out of date. All they did was to invent a new identity, hack into your systems and wait for the right time." Casey explained. "By the way Savanna is vicious, ruthless and dangerous. Not a person I would like to meet without back up.

"Is there a link to any organization or company?" Bo asked.

"Savanna last worked for a charity group run by her father Frank Holts, seems legitimate and is listed to help the poor and homeless. And no gran and I have never heard of them." Casey said, pre-empting Bo's next question. "But get this, all of their twenty five members are white and have rap sheets, some petty crimes some not so." Casey revealed.

"How did you get all that information?" Dyson asked frowning.

"Told you, best hacker in the business." Casey smirked at him.

"I think a certain Russian girl might disagree with that." Bo muttered to herself. "Do you have an address?" Bo asked, knowing that the answer would probably be yes.

"Yep, here is their last known address." Casey passed Bo a piece of paper.

"Thanks Casey." Bo looked at the address, not far from the Dahl. "You know, you remind me of a very dear friend of mine, I will have to introduce you to her. I suspect you will get on well together" Bo said smiling at Casey and walking to the door.

"Kool. Just bring Lauren back in one piece." Casey called out after Bo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Isaiah is a blonde hair blue eyed man with a softly spoken manner about him and wearing a black smart suit.

"Let me introduce my daughter Savanna." Isaiah turned to the woman in black. "She is the one who organized your rescue." She nodded at me. "Doctor Lewis, you are a renowned doctor and scientist, but what do you believe when it comes to us humans?" Isaiah asked looking directly into my eyes.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean." I say quizzically.

"I mean, we are born to live the right way. To work hard, marry and bring up the children in the way of all humans do. Is that not true?" He asked softly.

"Yes, that is the general view." I reply, still wondering what he is getting at.

He nods and smiles, he has a pleasant tone. "We humans should not to be persecuted or enslaved for what we are. Surely you would agree with that?" He probes.

"Well yes. All of the human race have the right to live free and have choice of their actions." I reply puzzled by his questions. "Why are you asking me?"

"So you would be against enslavement?" Isaiah was still smiling.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"So what about your case of enslavement, surely you resented the fae keeping you and you're err…." Isaiah paused. "Friend Nadia locked up and then killed by one of them. How did you bear it?"

I stare blankly trying to recall where I had seen the word fae before. I look at the files, there had been a mention in there. _What was it?_ Suddenly I remember. _All those mythical creatures in the files are fae! And what did he mean Nadia was killed by one of them?_ I just stare at both of them.

"I … err ….." I stammer, not really sure what to say.

"Come with me a minute, I want to show you something." Isaiah moves to the door, which is already opened by one of the men in black.

I follow him to a room with screens on the wall and seats facing them, a bit like a cinema. Isaiah sits in the front row and beckons me to follow him. As soon as we sit down the screen in the middle comes to live. It is showing what seems to be a news cast of storm damage with the camera panning around the upturn cars, buildings demolished and roads destroyed. The broadcast stops, probably on purpose.

"Now Doctor Lewis, watch carefully." Isaiah says.

As the news broadcast carried on I watched concerned over the people who had been involved in this tragedy, when suddenly I saw Dyson in the background lifting a heavy telephone pole of a car. Bo then helped the people out of the car. They paused the broadcast.

"See Doctor Lewis the destruction the fae can produce." Isaiah stood up and walked towards the screen. "They caused this without regard for us humans that got in the way."

I was becoming confused with Isaiah showing me this and blaming it on the fae, when I could see Bo and Dyson helping people. _Admittedly Dyson seemed to have immense strength, although that could be down to an adrenaline rush._ I reasoned to myself. Isaiah moved to the door and I followed him back to my room, where I sat on the bed. Isaiah sat down next to me, whilst Savanna sat on the chair next to the desk, watching me intensely.

"Those creatures that you have been living with are abomination to nature and the human population, and probably brain washed you. We realize that your wife, the unaligned succubus." Isaiah spat out the last two words. "Must have been behind your brain washing. That's why we had to rescue you." Isaiah gentle put a hand on my arm. "I mean we could not leave you there." He paused and looked caringly into my face.

I stayed still looking at the floor, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Bo was fae, a succubus, but someone who loved me and I loved her?

"And of course all those treatments and cures you discovered that were not celebrated, Sandra tells me that you would have received a Noble Prize by now if the fae had not interfered."

Isaiah continued talking, I could see his mouth moving as I stared in front of me.

 _I am Karen Beattie. I can remember my family and growing up with them, so why am I known as Doctor Lauren Lewis? Doctor Lewis is a renowned doctor and married to the gorgeous Bo, but Bo is an evil fae. NO, no that can't be right, I would never love someone evil or a killer, but apparently I killed. Have I turned evil? These people don't think so, but who is Isaiah? Isaiah human, fae not human, who is right?_

"Of course the fae will …."

 _Perhaps I married Bo not realizing she is a succubus. What did the files say about a succubus?_

"And we know that the faE are …"

 _That's it. They can only survive on sexually chi, which they draw out of a person or have sex with. The blue stream! Bo fed from me!_

"We are sure the fAE ….."

 _What else can I remember? Too much chi can kill a human, but I am not dead. Does that mean she has sex with other people? Oh god, NO. Have I agreed to her having sex with others? Is that why she is evil? Does that mean I am evil?_

"Then any FAE …."

 _If they are, I am part of the destruction of the human race. NO, I have always believed in helping people, but that was a long time ago._

"Must the FAE …."

 _But Bo and Dyson were helping those trapped in the car, was that a lie?_

"… FAE ….."

 _Who is lying? Someone must be._

"… FAE ….."

 _Bo a succubus, a fae. Isaiah a human the same as me._

"… FAE ….."

 _Am I Karen Beattie or Doctor Lauren Lewis?_

"… FAE ….."

 _WHO AM I?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Get Mark and as many others you can, I'll get Vex." Bo instructed as she pulled her phone out.

Before Bo can dial, the phone rings. "Hi Kenzi." Bo answers cheerfully. "Did you find out anything?" After listening to Kenzi for some minutes. "Thanks Kenzie, love you too." Bo turns to Dyson. "It seems the group are well armed. Kenzie's cousin says they have been arming themselves for months. I need to go home and get ready. Meet at the Dahl in an hour." Dyson nodded.

An hour later Bo entered the Dal to see about fifteen men including Mark, Vex and Dyson waiting for her, all armed. Bo noticed Doctor Clark sitting at the bar signalling to her. Bo approached the man.

"Hello, Doctor Clark. I hope you will keep in the background." Bo said grinning.

"Of course not, but I have my bag for any emergency." He smirked back at her. "We have found the cause of Lauren's amnesia. Lauren was accidently fed on by a very rare fae called Nepenthive by the name of Leitha. She will be arriving tomorrow to help reverse the results of her feed, as much as she can."

"So Lauren will be back to normal?" Bo asked.

"We have to be careful, it will take some time. All those memories coming flooding back at once could damage her mind. Leitha has agreed to spend some time with Lauren to ease back her memories. She may not get all her memories back, but she will recall her most recent ones. You will have to be patient." Doctor Clark replied, knowing that was going to be hard for Bo.

Bo nodded and walked over to the others that were standing by the bar.

"We should attack in the morning Bo." Dyson announced when Bo joined the group. "It will give us an advantage of seeing in the dark."

Bo nodded. "Let's go get these assholes, when they least expect it."

It was two in the morning when the group arrived at the old warehouse, surrounded by other old buildings, with this one made out to be a place of shelter. There were two entrances into the building and only two windows at the front of the building, with the rear of the warehouse backing onto a wall. Both entrances were guarded by two burly men in black, armed with rifles, standing by a light. The group hid by one of the other buildings at the side of the desired warehouse, watching for any movement other than the men in black.

"Dyson you go in the front with Mark's group and I'll go in the side with Vex and the others." Bo instructed, and Dyson nodded.

Dyson was right about the advantage of the night, both Bo and Vex managed to get close to the guards before they knew what hit them. Vex managing to stop one guy as Bo drained the other man. Searching through the men's pockets they found a key to the door, which they opened with care. They found themselves in a corridor with two doors on the left, but none on the right. Carefully Bo and Vex moved to the first door, opening into a kitchen and coming face to face with Dyson and Mark. Both groups moved towards the second door, again opening the door carefully they found it led to a room full of bunk beds. All empty.

"There's nobody here, Bo." Dyson said.

"They have to be here." Bo frowned.

"You know that wall is less than half way along this building." Vex announced, looking at them.

"Can you find a way in?" Bo asked Dyson.

"I'll see if I can pick up on Lauren's scent." Dyson replied moving out of the room.

After what seemed an age, but was only a few minutes Dyson stopped a quarter of the way from the side entrance door along the wall.

"Here." He started feeling around the wall, whilst others prepared.

Suddenly there was a click sound and part of the wall shifted slightly, Dyson looked puzzled and moved away. Mark, who was standing by the entrance, smirked and Dyson rolled his eyes as looked towards his son.

"Right. Let's go." Bo said, taking the lead.

They found themselves in another corridor with a turning at the end and two doors on the left and one on the right, it was completely dark. Moving slowly and on alert, the first room proved to be an empty sleeping area, which was beginning to become worrying. As Bo was looking around the room she heard some gun fire from the corridor and saw the lights go on. Rushing out, Bo saw that Dyson and Mark had shifted to their animal form and were attacking some armed men in black, which looked as if they had come out of the two open doors near the end of the corridor. Vex had control of one man with a pistol who was shooting into the ceiling, before being thrown into the back wall. Bo swiftly moved towards the affray with her sword in hand, but it was over before she could join in. They continued around the right handed corner to find that they were faced with about twenty armed men in what looked like a control room.

"Ah the unaligned succubus and some playmates." A man smiling in the centre, greeted them.

"Where's my wife?" Bo asked forcibly, as she felt her anger rise quickly.

"Safe from the likes of you. You abomination." The man spat out the last two words. "KILL THEM!"

Bo heard the gun shots and felt the bullet in her stomach before she saw blue and felt the energy in her increase rapidly. Standing straight Bo spread her arms out, her eyes glowing the radiant blue and opened her mouth as blue streams of the men's life force entered her. Healing and strengthening her. After a few minutes Bo heard Dyson's voice near, the anger dissipated and she returned back to her normal self. Looking around Bo could see several of the men laying on the floor either dead or unconscious, whilst others were in combat around the room and losing.

"Bo! A few of them ran through that door." Dyson pointed to an open door at the back of the room on the right hand side.

Bo, Dyson, Mark and Vex ran through the door down a short corridor and around the corner. They stopped as they faced six men and a woman.

"Where is Lauren?" Bo asked forcefully.

"As I said before she is safe at the moment. But if you do not surrender I cannot guarantee her safety." He smirked. "Now. Go and tell your creatures to cease and we will leave peacefully with Doctor Lewis."

"Bo, the woman is not human." Dyson whispered.

Bo stared at him. "NO." She yelled

As she said the word, Vex held the man who had been talking, whilst Dyson and Mark shifted once again and attacked the rest. The small group seemed to be caught by surprise and just stood still. Bo moved speedily towards the woman, who decide to run. Bo caught up with her in one of the side rooms that she had darted into. It looked like a lab as Bo recognized some of the equipment around the room from the many times she had visited Lauren.

"So the succubus comes to the rescue of her human." The woman spat out, as she tapped on a keyboard.

"Who are you?" Bo asked, trying to distract her.

"The saviour of the human race." The woman replied.

"But you are not human you are fae, and yet you want to destroy us. Why?" Bo was moving slowly towards the woman.

The woman stopped typing and faced Bo her eyes blazing. "Once you are all gone, who is going to rule? ME. That human is a fool, but not me, he will do anything I want him to do. However I couldn't use my power on your sickening human wife yet, otherwise we would have had the serum by now." She gradually moved towards Bo.

"What type of fae are you?" Bo readied herself for any attack.

The woman laughed. "I am a Seniatta. You can control most people, but I can control these stupid human's inner motivations. They will even kill for me." She spat out.

"Savanna!" Came a shocked voice from the door. "Your one of them?"

Both woman looked at the man that was bound and being held by Dyson.

"Of course I am. Did you really think I was your daughter? You stupid human." As Savanna said the last word she launched herself at Bo, but Bo had been prepared and cut her down with the sword that was in her hand.

"Find Lauren." Bo instructed as she looked down at the prone body of the Seniatta.

Bo moved to the doorway and the man standing frozen, staring at the dead woman on the floor.

"BO! OVER HERE!" Dyson screamed at the entrance of a door further down the corridor. Bo dashed over to him, noticing his alarmed face. Just before Bo entered the room Dyson stopped her.

"Lauren is alive, but." Dyson bent his head down.

Bo entered the lit room and heard some muttering in the corner near a sink. Bo slowly moved around to see what was making the noise. There on the floor sat Lauren, her knees under her chin with her arms around them, rocking to and thro and muttering softly. Lauren was staring straight ahead of her, but didn't seem to be focus on anything. Bo moved closer.

"Lauren." Bo spoke gently as she knelt down in front of her. "Lauren, babe." There was no change in Lauren's actions or muttering. Bo sat beside Lauren, putting her arms around Lauren's waist to try and stop her from rocking, it took all her strength to halt the rocking and pull Lauren into her body. Lauren carried on muttering and staring at nothing.

"I've sent for Doctor Clark." Dyson informed Bo, Bo nodded.

After what seemed an age, but was only a few minutes, Doctor Clark entered the room and rushed over to where Bo and Lauren were. Bo was holding on for dear life as she battled with stopping Lauren rocking, it had been instinct do this.

"She's in a catatonic state, her mind has closed down." Doctor Clark stated.

"What is she saying?" Bo asked.

"The periodic table, it must be Lauren's failsafe. I will sedate her, and then we can move her. We need to get Lauren to hospital straight away." Doctor Clark replied.

Doctor Clark gave an injection as Bo continued to hold Lauren until she could feel the woman go limp in her arms. Manoeuvring herself, Bo picked Lauren up wedding style allowing Lauren's head to nestle into her neck. Bo carried Lauren out to the car and cradled her, whilst Dyson drove rapidly to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital nurses took Lauren from Bo and rushed her inside on a gurney, whilst Doctor Clark gave out orders, Bo followed closely.

Stopping at some double doors Doctor Clark faced Bo. "I will let you know when she is ready to see you."

Bo glared at him. "No. I am staying." Doctor Clark took a deep breath and then nodded.

It is proving to not to be a long haul to regain my memories, with the help of Leitha, the occupational therapist and modern technology I have regained most of them and certainly the most recent. Already being only six weeks since the kidnap, although I am finding Bo's attention sometimes too much. Most importantly my first memories were of Bo and our wedding, remembering how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle towards me, warmed my heart.

I am resting my head on Bo's lap whilst she is stroking and fiddling with my hair, which is having a calming effect. We are watching television on the couch, although I think I have nodded off a couple of times as the programme makes little sense to me.

"More coffee?" I ask Bo, rising from her lap.

"Yeah, thanks babe." Bo replies, continuing to watch the television.

I walk to the kitchen, pick up the jug, from the coffee maker, and pour the hot liquid into both mugs. I pick up the mugs as my phone rings. I put one mug down on the centre island and take the phone out of my back pocket. I see the caller ID is Jan, my assistant.

"Hi Jan." I greet her cheerfully.

"Hi Lauren. Just to let you know I the test came back as positive." I hear the crash of the mug landing on the floor.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Bo's anxious calling breaks me from my shock.

"Honey what's wrong?" Bo pulls me into her arms away from the spillage.

"I … I … err." Is all I can mutter.

Bo takes the phone from my hand and talks to Jan. Gradually a huge smile lights up her face as she listens to what is being said.

"Wow. You're pregnant!" She finally blurts out and beaming at me.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Two years later.**

I feel the warmth on my back as my senses begin to wake me up. I am on my front with the left side of my head resting on the soft pillow. I feel the silk sheet covering the lower part of my body just above my bottom, whilst the sun streams onto my back warming me. Suddenly a gentle kiss is placed on my left shoulder and then another, the kisses move across the top of my back and I smile. I feel gentle hands following the kisses that are now travelling down the centre of my back, touching my sensual spots and making me moan softly. _This is most enjoyable, a great way to be waking up._ I muse to myself. The kisses increase into the small dip I have in my lower back sending a tingle through my body. _This person knows my weaknesses._ I murmur in the delightful pleasure the person is causing me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, gorgeous," I smile to myself. "I hope this is the mother of my daughter or my wife is going to be very jealous." I tease as I turn onto my back to face my stunning wife hoovering over me, her arms supporting her body, smiling with those sparkling blue eyes that I love so much.

"Well if I was her I wouldn't leave you for a second." She gently places a soft kiss on my lips.

Bo continues to kiss down my neck as she moves tentatively on top of me, our bodies melding together effortlessly, whilst my hands tenderly stroke her back. My arousal is beginning to spread and I move my hips in rhythm with hers, closing my eyes and moaning in bliss at the sensations coursing through my body.

Mama!

Mama!

Comes the cry through the baby monitor, Bo grins and I let out a huge sigh.

"I will get her, but I need payment later." She smirks, rising from the bed and winking at me.

I chuckle, pull up the sheet, and lay back thinking of the last two years since my amnesia. Leitha had been wonderful by enabling me to recover most of my memories, apologising constantly for accidently going too far. About half of the group survived together with Frank, they had their memories changed and were integrated into a different part of the country. It was the only way Bo could allow them to live out their days, as I requested, and satisfy the Elders. The only memories I could not regain were to do with my time in Afghanistan, which is probably not a bad thing.

The wages from the Light and Dark have meant that we now live in a large modest three bedroom, two story house thirty minutes' drive outside the city, located at the edge of the countryside. With a large back garden containing a pool and the obligatory barbeque, with which we have enjoyed plenty of happy times with family and friends. The large basement is divide into two, a lab for me and a weapons area for Bo. The front of the house has a white picket fence and gate, but we do not have cat or dog yet.

I am now head of the joint Light and Dark Fae clinics and hospitals that Bo has set up, two of each so far. After the first few difficult months of convincing both sides that the establishments would be safe, they are now more accepting. With a mixture of fae and human doctors and nurses the clinics and hospitals are always fully staffed to accommodate the varying kinds of patients. Both human and fae doctors and nurses have been trained in the possible ailments of both species, and are able keep the secret through a more stringent vetting process. All the staff are paid a handsome wage, even me, which comes from several different sources including the rich fae. The Elders of the Light and Dark are more accepting of humans now that Bo has become head of the council and queen of the fae. The council of the fae, include representatives of light, dark, unaligned and Evony, and oversees any problems. Evony loves her role and is quite a thorn in the side of some of the Elders. _I chuckle at that thought._ Although some of the laws have been changed regarding the treatment of humans, there are a few older fae that nonetheless do not approve of the mingling of fae and humans, but recognise that Bo is very powerful and it would be foolish to challenge her. How long the statist quo will last, is always a worry. I still have a lab for my research at the hospitals when needed or, as is more recently, when I find the time.

We visit Elizabeth's homeless shelters in their new buildings down town, regularly. We have helped set up four shelters in different areas of the city, although Elizabeth still does not know about the fae, Casey does having discovered the truth through her hacking our computer system. Casey works part time at the hospital to help pay for her University costs, she rejected our offer to pay the fees, and has totally updated and maintains the IT systems. Casey is studying IT, but I expect that she can teach them a thing or two though.

Since dealing with her father, Bo is comfortable with how to control her powers and has found that she only needs to crowd feed once a week at Vex's nightclub to be satisfied. The only sex she has is with me, as our love has grown and grown together.

With the residual effects of being a conduit and Bo using hers powers in order for me to enjoy our sex life better, we found that Bo could impregnate me. The first pregnancy, some months before my amnesia, sadly ended in a miscarriage. As a result we decided to wait for a less hectic time to have a family. I had been taking a formula to prevent me from getting pregnant, however with the amnesia I did not take it, which resulted in our lovely daughter being conceived. Our beautiful daughter Charlotte was born with difficulty, but safely in one of the new clinics. The pregnancy was tough, but Bo was magnificent in helping me. The morning sickness, the strange cravings, the after midnight trips to the shops and especially putting up with my horrible mood swings. She has proven to be a loving, caring mother and wife, in amongst her other duties as queen of the fae. Elizabeth and Casey love us taking Charlotte to visit them, it is wonderful seeing the broad smile on Elizabeth's face when she is holding or playing with her.

I look down and stroke the bump signifying the coming of our planned second child, when Bo enters the bedroom with our bouncy 16 month old racing towards the bed. I beam at Charlotte.

"Be careful Charli, mama has only just woken up." Bo says lightly as Charlotte climbs up on to the bed with a helping hand from Bo.

"Mama seepy head." Charlotte shouts at me as she comes in for a hug, putting her arms around my neck and grabbing as tight as she can, I respond by encircling her with my arms.

"I wonder where she has picked that up from." I say, lifting an eyebrow whilst looking at Bo over Charlotte's head.

Bo smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "I wonder. Any way how are you feeling?"

"Fine, which is different seeing as this one gave me a lot of trouble," I say looking lovingly at Charlotte as I tickle her. She lets go of my neck and collapses on the bed giggling.

"When is the appointment love?" Bo asks walking towards the bathroom.

I look at the clock next to our bed. "In a couple of hours, so we better get a move on. You get Charlotte ready whilst I make breakfast" I reply moving to get up, with Charlotte following me.

"Okay," Bo says coming back out of the bathroom "Come on Charli let's get you ready for Grandma Elizabeth." She picks Charlotte up and heads out of our bedroom.

"Why?" Charlotte asks whilst struggling to get out of Bo's arms.

"Because mama and I are going to the hospital find out whether there is a brother or sister in mama's tummy." Bo replies.

"Sis, sis." Charlotte shouts as they enter her bedroom.

I laugh to myself as I get up, go to the bathroom to shower, clean my teeth and dress. I make my way down to the kitchen and start making pancakes, Bo's and Charlotte's favourite breakfast. Bo and Charlotte enter the kitchen just as I am plating up. Bo puts Charlotte in her chair and sits next to her, ready to cut up the pancakes up for her.

Bo grins at me. "So what do you think it is?"

"We know what it will be, love." I say giving Bo a quick kiss on the lips, as I sit next to her.

I notice her smirk. "What?" I ask puzzled.

"Nothing." Bo replies, but still smirking.

"What have you done?" I ask, frowning.

"Nothing." Bo says firmly, as I shake my head in disbelief.

"Bo if this is something that I am going to freak about, please tell me now." I say, now starting to get worried.

"I promise it is nothing to freak about." Bo replies, kissing me on the cheek. "Casey said that Kenzi might visit with Dagny soon." Bo changes the subject.

"Dag, Dag." Charlotte repeats.

"Oh great, more late nights." I reply sarcastically.

Bo giggles. "You know you love Casey and Kenzi really."

"Yes, but not together." I retort.

We deliver Charlotte to Elizabeth and watch happily as Casey starts to play chase around the garden. Saying our goodbyes, we turn and walk through the house towards the exit, hand in hand.

"So what are you going to call this one?" Elizabeth asks whilst we walk.

"If it is a girl we liked to call her Elizabeth after you." I say stopping and turning to our host. "If that is okay with you?"

Elizabeth smiles at us, one of her warming ones. "I would like that very much." she replies.

"If it's a boy, we are going to call him Ethan." Bo suddenly states smiling.

I recognise why Bo has said that to Elizabeth, as she doesn't know about the fae, so we have to give the impression it could be either. However, even though Bo can impregnate me it is certain that the baby will be a girl, as both of us are women and both contribute an X chromosome it will produce a another female.

We arrive at the clinic for my scan and sit in the waiting room. Bo is fidgeting beside me.

"I hate this waiting bit." Bo whispers in my ear as I am flicking through a magazine.

I turn towards her smiling. "It won't be long, love. It's only a formality, we know it will be a girl. We just have to make sure she is healthy."

Bo smirks again and leans in to me. "Are you sure?" She says just before leaning over more and kissing me gentle on the lips.

Before I can ask her what she means the nurse calls my name, and we follow into a side room for the ultrasound. I lay on the bed, undoing my pants and shirt a little way for the nurse to obtain access to the bump. The cold gel is applied and the nurse moves the wand over my bump. Bo is holding my hand, whilst watching the screen intently. Slowly the picture shows our baby.

"There you go, a nice healthy baby." The nurse states as she stops the wand over the baby.

My mouth drops as I look carefully at the screen and gasp.

 _No! That can't be right_.

Bo beams at me and squeezes my hand. "Say hello to our son Ethan."

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading this first piece of writing I have completed, and I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
